Na calada da Noite
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Os sonhos de Sakura com um jovem Shinobi eram mais lúcidos do que ela imaginava... .:. Itasaku .:. Em Hiatus.
1. Sweet Nightmare

_"Realidade é o pesadelo do mundo dos sonhos."_ Esaú Wendler

**Sweet Nightmare**

_**Em uma noite calma de primavera...**_

A brisa noturna vinha tão fresca e reconfortante através do balançar das cortinas do seu quarto.

Entretanto, durante as últimas noites daquele mês, as janelas abertas traziam muito mais do que o vento leve.

Era passagem certa para um intrigante e perigoso forasteiro...

_Como era possível ser tão fácil sucumbir _

_aquele olhar profundo...?_

Atordoava-a todas as noites, em cada pensamento, em cada sonho, em cada toque.

- Itachi...

Como ela poderia chamar pelo nome dele durante o sono? Por quê?

Parecia tão irreal que Haruno um dia poderia chamar por ele nesse tom tão urgente, clamante.

- Não... não faça isso comigo...

Referia-se ao toque gentil na pele de seu rosto que descia delicadamente percorrendo toda extensão do pescoço, deslizando habilmente as pontas dos dedos pelo colo feminino.

- Por favor... pára com isso...

Ele sempre a atordoava, parecia divertir-se com as _reclamações_ dela.

E um sorriso fino estampou-lhe a face quando a ouviu suspirar ao sentir seu beijo quente castigar-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

- ah...

Respirar, nesse instante, parecia não mais fazer qualquer sentido.

_Desnecessário..._

_Banal..._

- Itachi... ah... por favor... não...

A mente nublava a cada beijo em sua nuca, a pele arrepiava sempre que sentia a ponta da língua masculina deslizar lentamente contornando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Suspirou novamente ao sentir-se agarrada possessivamente por aquelas mãos másculas, trazendo-a voraz para junto de si, colando os corpos um ao outro.

- Ah...

O brilho de luxúria no olhar esverdeado era encoberto pelas pálpebras cerradas, mascarando o desejo intenso.

Sentia-se cruelmente atordoada por _ele_.

Suas mãos fortes e peritas percorrendo cada pedaço de pele, sua boca faminta pelos beijos dela, seu corpo carente de atenção...

- Maldito! ... ah... me solta... oh... me deixa em paz... ah...

Estava confusa... A mente brincava, lhe pregava peças.

- Sakura...

Finalmente sua primeira palavra proferida.

_O nome dela..._

Ele interrompeu lentamente o caminho de beijos cálidos que lhe desferia incansavelmente no pescoço alvo, para fitar as esmeraldas intensamente, durante longos segundos. Tocou-lhe as madeixas rosadas com evidente carinho e falou-lhe baixinho ao pé do ouvido num tom rouco.

- Acorde...

Ainda tremendamente confusa e notoriamente perturbada, a visão turva, a pele febril, sensações à flor da pele, abriu lentamente os olhos para fitá-lo.

E, não se surpreendendo com o que vislumbrara, sorriu para si mesma com o fio de pensamento que acabara de lhe invadir a mente:

_Outro sonho..._

_Com ele..._

_Novamente..._

Tocou o rosto ainda ardente e levemente ruborizado pelas sensações que acabara de ter, indagando-se o porquê de tanto sonhar com um homem que mal conhecia e que deveria odiar...

Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela para tomar um pouco de ar, respirar, acalmar-se...

Fechou os olhos e aproveitou a brisa fresca, seus cabelos voavam levemente...

- O que?

Franziu o cenho ao sentir perfume natural impregnado por todos os cantos de seu quarto e que lhe invadira as narinas naquele exato instante... – Conheço esse cheiro... – Teve a impressão que já havia sentido aquele odor másculo em algum lugar... Em alguém...

Na pele _dele_...

Riu irônica com o pensamento que lhe veio imediatamente à mente...

- Que ridículo! – Levou a mão à testa e repreendeu-se novamente. – Que loucura, até parece que poderia ser _ele_...

_Isso é loucura, não é?_

Ficou extremamente atordoada quando, com sua visão periférica pode vislumbrar um vulto quase que imperceptível sumir do outro lado da rua, num beco escuro. – Mas, o quê...?

_Sonho ou realidade?_

_A priori ela ainda não poderia saber..._

Até uma certa noite,

Quando ela teria plena certeza...

* * *

_Olá, leitores! Bom, muitos de vocês conhecem essa Itasaku. Estou respostando, e espero que apreciem as modificações realizadas._

_Os demais cpts serão postados a cada sexta-feira._

_Beijo fofo e se os reviews chegarem, ficarei muito feliz :D_

_Hime-chan._


	2. Na calada da noite

_"Quando se sonha sozinho é apenas um sonho. Quando se sonha junto é o_  
_ começo da realidade"._  
D. Quixote

**Capítulo 1**

**Na calada da noite...**

Delicados feixes de luz atravessavam pela leve cortina do quarto de Sakura, e lhe iluminavam o rosto alvo e um tanto quanto perturbado pelos sonhos que lhe assombravam há alguns dias.

- Itachi... Murmurava, enquanto abraçava forte o travesseiro ao seu lado. – Itachi... uhm... não devemos...

Movia-se de um lado para o outro e a freqüência que chamava pelo nome do jovem Uchiha aumentava, na mesma medida que sua respiração pesava e o pulso acelerava.

- Itachi... O tom suavizara, era praticamente rouco. – Não, por favor...

Seu corpo frágil doía, a temperatura febril, o suor escorria pela testa. – Eu não quero...

Tremores denunciavam sua mentira. – Pare! – Era realmente o que ela queria que ele fizesse?

E quando sentiu o toque quente e acetinado das mãos dele deslizando lentamente de seus cabelos para o seu rosto, pensou que fosse sufocar. – Não... – Mas ele ignorou o pedido dela e prosseguiu.

Seu beijo era tão doce, intenso, gentil. Como ela poderia recusar? Resistiu durante poucos segundos, e quando a boca dele a procurou com mais insistência, suas defesas simplesmente evaporaram. Retribuiu com doçura inicialmente, mas em pouco tempo sua urgência se tornara a mesma que a dele, ou até maior.

- Sakura... – Sua respiração quente ressonava no ouvido dela, com um tom tão doce que ela não resistiu e abriu os olhos para fitar o rapaz que habitava seus sonhos recentes, mexia com ela e cuja simples presença alterava todas as fibras do seu corpo.

Os olhos abriram preguiçosos, ainda sob efeito da agonia sofrida pelos carinhos _dele_. – Itachi? – Perguntou, ao notar que ele já não estava mais ao seu lado. Tateou a cama. – Mas, que droga! – Amaldiçoou-se por estar sonhando com ele, _de novo._

Sentou-se na cama, procurando clarear os pensamentos e acalmar a respiração. Passou a mão pelos cabelos rosados e pressionou a nuca. – Você está ficando louca, dona Sakura! – Repreendeu-se novamente, enquanto buscava às cegas o interruptor do abajur que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira. – Cadê? – Não estava encontrando.

Pulou da cama com o susto que levara ao sentir uma respiração profunda acariciar seu pescoço, dizendo-lhe ao pé do ouvido: - Deixe apagada.

À luz da lua, pode vislumbrar um rosto másculo dono da voz de veludo que a atormentava durante os sonhos, um jovem shinobi bastante conhecido de Sakura.

- Itachi?

* * *

_Oi, minha flores! Taí gente, esse é o primeiro cpt dessa Itasaku, espero que tenham apreciado! Sexta-feira reposto o segundo ;)  
_

_Oh devo dizer que os recados além de me deixarem super feliz, me surpreenderam! _

**_Ary-chan12,Neko-hime,Sakura nee-chan,lady vampie,lele (migona louca!),Tsukyomiuchihasama,eric(amoremio),lady e neko (de novo hehe), Tsunade Uchiha,Hannaharunosakura,caio (theloucoamigopratodavida!),Uchiha no Sabaku._**

_Arigatou, pessoas! Do fundo do coração ;)_

_Até a próxima, beijinhos mil!_

_Hime-chan._

_PS: Flores, quem estiver gostando das fics da hime e tiver conta no fanfictionnet, coloca a Fic no **StoryAlert** (não custa nada neh e se tiver um comentário seu será muito legal também! ;) e quem **não tiver conta** aqui no site mas gostou da fic e quer **acompanhar**, mande seu **email/orkut/qq contato** pois aí quando tiver** novo cpt online**, **eu aviso pra vocês ;D**  
_


	3. A Primeira conversa

"_Proibido: dotado de um novo e irresistível encanto". _

_Ambrose Bierce_

**Capítulo 2**

**A Primeira conversa**

- Deixe apagada. - Essas foram as duas únicas palavras que proferiu.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - O rosto da jovem continha um misto de surpresa e indignação, talvez até mesmo uma ponta de irritação. – Não deveria entrar no meu quarto sem minha permissão.

- Não parecia que minha presença te incomodava...

O sorriso malicioso de Itachi misturado ao tom de voz que utilizara naquelas poucas palavras fizeram as bases da rosada tremerem. -_Mas do que será que ele está falando?_- A mente dela começara a fabricar milhares de indagações sobre o fato dele estar ali e principalmente há quanto tempo havia chegado.- _Ah não, será que ele me ouviu?_ Amaldiçoou-se inúmeras vezes ao lembrar-se do que sua mãe lhe dissera quando era mais nova sobre ela falar compulsivamente enquanto dorme. -_Droga!_

- Não pretendia acordá-la... Sinto muito.

Doces, como eram doces suas palavras. Doces até demais para um shinobi como ele, mas não podia continuar se enganado como tinha feito durante os últimos dias. Itachi mexia com seu interior, ela podia até não saber ao certo quando isso começara, mas lembrava exatamente de como se sentia todas as vezes que seus olhares se cruzavam naquela sala de recuperação onde ficara incumbida da árdua missão de salvar a vida do Uchiha mais velho.

Tsunade-hime deixou ao cargo de Sakura, sua pupila, os cuidados do jovem shinobi, após a batalha com seu irmão mais novo. Bem que Tobi tentou levar o corpo (morto?) de Itachi junto com o de Sasuke, entretanto não esperava que reforços de Konoha haviam sido enviados pela Hokage para intervirem naquela luta insana entre os últimos sobreviventes do clã Uchiha, de onde somente sairiam perdedores.

Até então, a sobrevivência de Itachi é mantida em sigilo absoluto e até mesmo na própria Konoha, raros são aqueles que sabem sobre seu resgate. Exceto a Hokage, somente Kakashi sensei, o líder da equipe na missão de resgate daquele fatídico dia, e a mais nova Chunin e ninja médica, a promissora aprendiz de Tsunade-hime: Haruno Sakura; tem a informação de que o shinobi resistira aos sérios ferimentos e à doença da qual há muito sofria.

Sakura o cuidava durante quase dois meses, sua perícia era impecável e seu profissionalismo também: jamais haviam trocado uma palavra sequer. Evitavam um ao outro, provavelmente pelo fato de Itachi ser _Itachi_, a desgraça maior do clã Uchiha. Sakura não havia esquecido disso, como poderia? Afinal, aquele homem era o culpado dela ter perdido seu primeiro amor... Ela não se esqueceu e talvez nunca se esqueceria, mas negar que Itachi lhe despertara algo diferente (e ao mesmo tempo assustador), era mentir para si mesma. E ela não fazia mais isso, estava cansada de mentiras, queria enfrentar todas as situações de frente:- _Chega de fugir_!- repetia pra si sempre que se via frente a um problema ou uma situação difícil.

Mas com Itachi era diferente, não conseguia manter a lógica, quando estava com ele, curando-lhe as feridas ou colhendo amostras para pesquisar sobre a tal doença da qual sofria, a moça simplesmente não conseguia manter-se racional por muito tempo. Era como se aquele olhar conseguisse ler a sua alma (e provavelmente conseguia...).

Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes precisou deixá-lo sozinho, para tomar um pouco de ar. Repreendia-se a cada vez que o fazia, pois ela não podia se permitir a tal. Então dizia-se a si mesma que era ódio, que simplesmente queria deixá-lo morrer por ele ter causado tanto mal a ela e aqueles que amava. Mas era mesmo isso? Não, e ela sabia que não era...

- _Sua covarde! Enfrente-o agora_! - Muitas vezes pensou assim, mas sempre que encontrava aqueles olhos a lhe fitarem, desarmava por completo. _- Sua fraca_! - Repetia para si mesma todas as vezes que deixava a sala de recuperação, sentia-se a última das shinobis por perecer sob a cadência daquele olhar. Por se permitir realizar fantasias com aquele homem, obviamente não na realidade, ao menos nos sonhos a imagem daquele belo Uchiha podia povoar.

Sonhos, seus sonhos eram somente seus e apesar de se achar uma fraca por sonhar, por deixá-lo invadir esses sonhos, um alívio e uma ponta de felicidade a consumia sempre que acordava e tinha lembranças dos doces beijos que trocavam.

Beijos que seu subconsciente lhe cobrava. Beijos até então nunca dados. _Beijos irreais..._

- Estou aqui para...

O jovem Uchiha fitava a Haruno tão intensamente que esta, por fração de segundos, perdeu o equilíbrio e para evitar uma queda iminente, procurou a parede mais próxima como suporte.

- Vim para me despedir, Sakura...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**_Oi, minhas flores! *espero que tenham gostado desse cpt*_

_Puxa, estou tão feliz que estejam curtindo essa itasaku, e seus__ reviews foram muito fofinhos e motivadores *arigatou*_

_Obrigada especial a:__ Neko hime,Hanna Haruno Sakura, Ary-chan12 ,lady vampie ,Thayseeee, Yuuki ai ,__ Tsunade uchiha, Uzu Hiina (seus reviews já foram carinhosamente respondidos, as__ respotas estão lá no proprio **review this story**, se ficarem curiosas, é só__ acessar ;)_

_Arigatou, meninas! Vocês fizeram meu dia ;D_

_Bjo_  
_e até mais ;D_  
_Hime-chan_

**PS: deixem um comentário e façam essa autora muito feliz :D**


	4. Te peguei!

"_A realidade é meramente uma ilusão apesar de ser uma ilusão muito persistente"._

_Albert Einstein_

**Capítulo 3**

**Te peguei! **

- Vim me despedir, Sakura...

_O que? Como assim se despedir?_ - Pensava a jovem com a expressão atordoada por ter sido pega de surpresa pelas palavras de Itachi.

- Do que está falando? - Indagou, estreitando os olhos. - Não pode deixar a vila... - Arqueou uma sobrancelha e prosseguiu. - É um shinobi traidor, acha mesmo que Tsunade-sama o deixaria partir tão facilmente? - O tom de voz da pergunta era de irritação e mágoa tão intensas, que fez com que o Uchiha se perguntasse o quanto aquele coração estava ferido por causa das ações passadas dele.

- Tem todo direito de me odiar, Sakura. - Afirmou num tom leve. – Sou um traidor, tem toda razão. Matei minha família, amigos, todos que conhecia e que dependiam de mim que acreditaram e colocaram sua fé em mim. - No olhar negro havia um brilho de evidente culpa. - Não posso mudar o que fiz e se pudesse, provavelmente teria feito _a mesma coisa_. – Terminou seu discurso enfatizando as últimas palavras.

Aquela afirmação de Itachi tirou a rosada do sério. _Como assim teria feito a _**_mesma _**_coisa?_ Tal pensamento gritava em sua mente. _Como Tsunade-sama pode deixar esse louco sobreviver? Como ? _- Sinto muito... - Prosseguiu o jovem, naquele tom de voz embriagante. - Sinto muito por invadir sua privacidade, mas não pude evitar esses últimos dias...

_O que? Últimos dias? Desde quando você entra escondido no meu quarto, Itachi-psicopata-Uchiha?_ Bom, essas provavelmente eram as perguntas que Sakura gostaria de fazer-lhe, no entanto o torpor causado por suas palavras somente permitia que a jovem o escutasse, sem dizer qualquer coisa. Mantinha-se estática como uma estátua de mármore escorada pela parede às suas costas.

- Não deveria... - Continuou o shinobi. - Mas, olhar pro seu rosto enquanto dormia me ajudava a entender o porquê de ter me ajudado durante esses dois meses. - Sakura arregalou os olhos enquanto sua boca formava um "O". - Mesmo me odiando tanto dedicou grande parte do seu tempo em me ajudar. Isso me intrigou bastante... _Sim, foi isso mesmo o que você ouviu Haruno Sakura! Ele te espiona há dias, dentro do seu próprio quarto, à noite. Sozinha com um psicopata! Não creio! _- A mente da jovem borbulhava ao imaginar aquele shinobi traidor, assassino da própria família, causador de tanto sofrimento e dor, estar presente enquanto dormia indefesa na segurança do seu lar. - _Maldito!_ - Xingaria se tivesse voz.

- Eu... Sinto muito, Sakura. _– Como se isso adiantasse muita coisa,_ pensou consigo próprio assim que as palavras escaparam de sua garganta. - Só precisava vê-la uma última vez...

- Do que está falando? - Não percebeu o duplo sentido de suas palavras que também escapuliram antes que ela conseguisse contê-las.

Itachi a fitou, com um daqueles olhares extremamente profundos, soltou um leve suspiro resignado e posicionou-se em frente à janela, abrindo-a, preparando-se para partir. - Sayonara, Sakura.

Antes mesmo que o jovem shinobi conseguisse colocar a primeira perna para fora da janela, foi impedido por um brusco e violento puxão. Seu braço fora repentinamente agarrado por Sakura que o encarava com fúria e utilizara de sua extrema força para manter o Uchiha completamente submisso. Segurava-o com ambas as mãos, pressionando os pulsos dele contra a parede, enquanto mantinha seu olhar perigosamente próximo do dele.

- Você não vai sair daqui! - Novamente palavras de múltiplos sentidos lhe escaparam, julgou necessário então consertar seu deslize. - Não vou deixar que fuja, maldito! Terá de enfrentar a justiça de Konoha.

Itachi sorriu à medida que aquelas palavras lhe invadiam os ouvidos. _Justiça de Konoha?_ - perguntou-se silenciosa e sarcasticamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Num movimento rápido, Itachi trocou de posição com seu algoz e desta vez quem ficara pressionada pelos punhos contra parede, fora Sakura.

Apesar dos grandes esforços, não conseguia desfazer-se do poderoso enlace do Uchiha. Via-se completamente indefesa ao notar que o rosto dele aproximava-se lentamente do seu e indagava-se se ele a mataria ali mesmo, em sua própria casa, em seu próprio quarto. Desejava gritar, embora não fizesse mais parte de sua personalidade pedir por socorro. Gritaria se tivesse voz para isso, mas quanto mais a buscava menos conseguia. Estava perdida na intensidade daquele olhar que se aproximava do seu.

A jovem sentiu um arrepio na nuca quando a respiração quente de Itachi chocou-se com a sua. Tremeu. Nessa hora não temia mais pela vida e sim o que ele poderia fazer com ela_ antes_ de tirar-lhe a vida. Sofreu por antecipação.

Provavelmente se não estivesse com os pulsos seguros pelo shinobi acima da cabeça, teria sucumbido ao chão ao sentir o toque aveludado dos lábios dele nos seus. Num beijo tímido, começou o jovem a acariciar-lhe lentamente a boca. Surpresa com o comportamento estranho dele, Sakura ficou imóvel, olhos atentos nos dele, que por hora estavam fechados, o que denunciava que aproveitava daquele momento de todas as formas possíveis.

Continuava com os lábios pressionados aos dela, que em momento algum correspondeu. Pensou em procurar caminho para explorar aquele território nunca antes conhecido, em vez disso afastou-se sem muita vontade, voltando a fitá-la numa distância em que ainda podiam sentir o hálito um do outro.

- Obrigado. - Agradeceu o rapaz, deixando Sakura atordoada, em vista a todos os acontecimentos recentes.

- Pelo que? - As únicas palavras que conseguiu articular.

Ele se aproximou novamente dos lábios dela, desviou deles lentamente, parando sua boca em frente ao ouvido dela. - Por isso...

Tomou-lhe novamente os lábios, temendo uma nova rejeição, mas para sua surpresa, desta vez ela retribuiu.

Sakura não tinha muita experiência nesse tipo de situação, mas ao toque do homem que lhe invadia os sonhos, sucumbiu, imitando instintivamente os movimentos dele.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde o início do beijo, mas tinha certeza de que era tempo suficiente para sufocar, pois o ar já lhe faltava. Percebendo isso, Itachi gentilmente separou seu rosto do dela, permanecendo a fitá-la intensamente.

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou sobre ambos. As batidas aceleradas dos corações e o ronronar das respirações eram os únicos ruídos que podiam ser ouvidos dentro daquele quarto escuro, iluminado somente pela luz da lua cheia.

E como se um raio lhe tivesse atingido a cabeça, Sakura murmurou para si mesma enquanto fitava aqueles olhos negros, agora com marcas vermelhas desenhadas em quase toda a extensão da íris. Olhar perigosamente próximo ao dela. Um olhar inimigo que se traia pela própria natureza de suas raízes. _Um olhar Uchiha_.

- Genjutsu?

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_Oi minhas flores! _

_*hime não aguentou esperar até semana que vem para (re)postar, então, cpt 3 already online ;D* _

_O que vocês acharam?_

_Opa! Seus reviews foram tão fofos (e todos já estão super respondidos no espaço **review this story**) _

_Agradecimentos às minhas fofíssimas: Sakura Malfoy chan, Yuuki ai, Tsunade uchiha, Tsukyomiuchihasama, Hanna Haruno Sakura, lady vampie,natyuchiha, Thayseeee, susan, Uzu Hiina__,Tsuki hime__ (girls, you rock!)_

_Bom, é isso aí! *hime deseja um domingo feliz procês*_

_Beijocas_  
_  
_

_PS: esquece do** review** não, please ;D *sabe como é neh, sempre bom lembrar heheh*_


	5. Eu tenho medo

_Oh oh amoras!_

_Seguindo o pedido de Uzu Hiina, eu (re)postei esse cpt um tanto quanto mais extenso, pois na verdade, são dois cpts em um :D_

_E como Yuuki ai, uma recente miga fofa do ffnet, gosta dessa itasaku em específico, eu pensei: Por que não dedicar esse cpt às duas flores?_

_Então, dedico o cpt como presente de natal às senhoritas. Espero que curtam :)  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Eu tenho medo...**

- Maldito! Usou esses olhos em mim? - Sakura indagou num fio de voz, assim que percebera que Itachi não estava mais próximo de si, em vez disso não havia sequer se mexido da posição inicial. O jovem permaneceu o tempo inteiro junto à janela.

Preparava-se para sair, mas não resistiu ao perceber que a garota se aproximava dele na tentativa de impedi-lo.

- Não me deixou escolha... - Sorriu-lhe brincalhão. - Não parecia tão ofendida segundos atrás.

Sakura corou violentamente, sua face ardia de tal forma que pensou que fosse explodir. _Insolente, desgraçado, devia ter te deixado morrer! _- Não se atreveu a dizer, mas pela expressão da garota naquele momento, não era muito difícil para Itachi imaginar sobre o que ela devia estar pensando. Afinal, fora facilmente enganada pela artimanha produzida pelo Sharingan do rapaz. Caiu como um patinho na ilusão do falso beijo.

- Não irei mais incomodá-la. - Prometeu, virando-se de volta para a janela. - Preciso ir.

- Ah, não vai não. - Ouviu o estalar de dedos da menina atrás de si e imaginou que uma luta estaria por vir. - Traidor!

- Não é uma fuga, Sakura...

- Ahm...? - Confusão era o único sentimento que tinha no momento. _Como assim não era uma fuga?_ - Espere. - Pediu enquanto rapidamente chegou ao shinobi com um daqueles movimentos rápidos, tocando-lhe levemente o braço. - O que quer dizer com isso?

Definitivamente a proximidade entre os dois era algo, no mínimo, magnético. Parece que não era somente a Haruno que tinha dificuldades em se manter racional na presença dele.

O olhar do Uchiha deslizou até a mão da garota que gentilmente segurava seu braço. Tocou-a, podendo sentir todo calor que aquela suave pele emanava e também um leve tremor que a percorria, quando seus olhos tornaram a encontrar os dela.

- Ainda está ferido... - Quase não encontrou voz.

- Não se preocupe, _doutora_, sei me cuidar muito bem. – Respondeu displicente, deslizando lentamente o toque de sua mão em direção ao rosto feminino e quando chegou ao seu alvo, completou com um sorriso vitorioso. - Os Uchiha são muito resistentes.

Sakura não entendia o que aquele comportamento de Itachi significava, afinal eram inimigos, não é mesmo? Por que entrara, não somente uma, mas várias vezes em seu quarto na calada da noite, por que a observava incógnito? Por que a torturou com aquele genjutsu? Por que estava tocando seu rosto dessa forma tão... tão gentil?

Sim, havia diversas questões a serem respondidas, mas a garota não conseguia formular qualquer tipo de raciocínio concreto e indagar o porquê dele estar agindo dessa forma tão esquisita. Em vez de averiguar os porquês da situação inusitada, simplesmente rendeu-se ao sentir os lábios, dessa vez, **realmente** serem tocados.

Que beijo... cálido.

Sim, era real. Era quente, doce, exigente. Como se estivesse faminto e sua boca fosse a última maçã do cesto. _Que beijo intoxicante_... foi o último fio de pensamento que passara pela cabeça da jovem Haruno.

Não havia qualquer tipo de cobrança, medo, culpa ou mágoa, somente os dois, ali, sozinhos, rendidos aos próprios desejos secretos. Aproveitavam um ao outro como se aquela fosse a última vez. Tanto que esqueceram de respirar, sufocando-se na embriaguez daquele momento.

- Ah... - Um gemido leve escapou pela garganta da garota, fato imediatamente percebido pelo perspicaz Uchiha, que sentiu-se envaidecido ao som daquele grunhido feminino e ao saber que era ele o motivo por tal demonstração de luxúria.

Imaginou que essa era sua deixa. Apertou levemente o corpo dela contra o seu, num toque gentil, porém firme. Ambos compartilhavam o calor um com o outro, encarando-se por um longo momento, em silêncio. Até que este fora quebrado por ela.

- Estou com medo... - A Haruno nunca pensou que diria algo assim novamente, em toda sua vida. Uma vida em que quando criança sofrera sob os maus tratos dos colegas de escola, uma infância cruel, onde seus companheiros de equipe precisavam ajudá-la sempre que se punha em alguma encrenca. Aprendera desde então a ser forte, a não sentir medo, a superar a dor, a lutar, esse era o seu lema desde que crescera sob tutela de treinamento de Tsunade-hime.

Mas, depois _dele_ tudo mudara...

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. - Seu tom de voz era tão suave, complacente, que somente com isso conseguiu tranqüilizá-la, porém prosseguiu. –Não farei nada que não queria.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**A Nossa Realidade**

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. - Seu tom de voz era tão suave, complacente, que somente com isso conseguiu tranqüilizá-la, porém prosseguiu. – Não farei nada que não queria.

A Haruno fitou intensamente o profundo mar negro dos olhos do Uchiha e naquele momento sabia exatamente o que devia fazer:_ ceder_. Apresar do medo, afinal tratava-se de uma situação nunca antes vivida, mas ela de uma forma muito estranha começara a confiar naquele shinobi. Sua mente dizia, quer dizer, gritava em negação, mas todo o resto de seu corpo clamava por viver aquele momento. - Liberte-se. - A voz masculina soou como um oásis para um errante no deserto. Precisava dele, queria, desejava...

- Deixe-me ficar com você, Sakura... - A súplica dele ardia sob a pele dela, como poderia resistir se o que mais precisava era senti-lo de todas as formas possíveis? - Eu preciso... - Dizia tão baixinho em seu ouvido que era quase difícil de escutar, mas para ela o tom era não somente audível, como sedutor e ultra convidativo.

- Itachi... - A voz sussurrada mascarada pelas sensações causadas pelo toque quente daquelas mãos masculinas em suas costas, subindo e descendo, num passear frenético e inebriante, enquanto as bocas se atacavam com fúria crescente.

Beijos antes irreais, nesse momento arrancados com todo furor que dias e realidades, medos e descrenças, mundos separavam. Bocas sedentas uma da outra, não se deixavam sequer um minuto, nem mesmo para o ato básico de respirar. E já ofegantes pela aventura proibida, olharam-se por um momento, como se mentalmente se perguntassem se o que faziam era realmente certo.

- Itachi... - A jovem o fitava com um ar de seriedade mediante ao ato insano que acabara de cometer e que poderia até mesmo vir a ocorrer se não o parasse imediatamente. - Isso não é certo...- Disse baixinho, desfazendo cuidadosamente o enlace dos braços do shinobi, frustrando-o. - Ainda assim... - Prosseguiu, de uma distância segura. - Não posso negar o que sinto... o que venho sentindo durante os últimos dias... eu não sou uma fraca! - O tom de voz antes ameno tomara um gosto de censura. - Sinto muito por ter feito isso... - _Que ridícula, está fugindo dele, como tem feito a tantas semanas. Covarde! _- Sua mente lhe pregava peças. - Isso foi um _erro_...

O jovem Uchiha ficara sem dúvida frustrado com a recusa da bela de cabelos rosados que durante tantas horas, tantos minutos invadia-lhe violentamente os sonhos e até mesmo em seus momentos de negação, aquela imagem rosada simplesmente o lembrava do que ele não poderia nunca mais esquecer: estava apaixonado. E apesar de tentar negar para si mesmo, sempre que fitava aquele mar esverdeado sabia que não poderia seguir uma vida, _se que ele ainda tinha direito a isso_, sem ela...

Deve ter sido por isso, pelo seu sofrimento calado, por desejar o que naturalmente não lhe era permitido, que a afirmação da Haruno lhe doía tanto. _Um erro?_ Então era isso que ele era na vida dela, um erro. Um deslize, uma falha de juízo cometida por um impulso carnal. _Um maldito erro?_

Naquela noite, ao ser surpreendido por tão duras palavras, descobriu que algo jazia em seu peito, algo que jamais pensara existir: um coração. Que naquele exato momento estava extremamente ferido. _Mulher!_ Pensou esboçando um sorriso irônico, não para ela, mas para si mesmo ao notar a resposta do seu corpo às palavras dela. _Nunca pensei que fosse se tornar meu pior algoz, mas pensando bem, é exatamente o que mereço. Felicidade? Uma promessa de paz e vida ao teu lado? Baka, achou mesmo que por um segundo merecia isso?_ A mente do Uchiha trabalhava num ritmo intenso, evidentemente não a seu próprio benefício, formulava gradativamente motivos para não merecer estar ali, naquele quarto, sentindo o calor daquela pele macia e o sabor daqueles beijos vindo dos lábios que tanto aprendera a desejar e sem os quais a vida parecia não ter mais sentido.

O jovem perdeu-se em seus pensamentos depreciativos sobre si mesmo, sobre sua existência maldita naquele mundo shinobi cruel que lhe impusera abnegar da sua honra e dignidade, até que a voz feminina o trouxe de volta ao presente.

- Aonde vai? - _Não o deixe ir, Sakura!_ - A voz gritava em sua mente, perturbando-lhe os pensamentos.

- Aparar arestas antigas... - E num movimento rápido, voltou-se para janela decidido a partir, quando novamente as palavras de Sakura o detiveram.

- Não vá! - Antes que pudesse se controlar, o pedido fora feito num tom de súplica. - Ahm... quero dizer... imagino o que pretende fazer... Não faça isso.

Uchiha sorriu internamente com o desgosto sentido, então era isso, o medo dela era única e exclusivamente por _ele._ Sentiu que sua dor intensificara ao perceber que a única preocupação, o_ único_ e _intocável_ para a mulher que desejava ainda era o seu irmão mais novo.

- Não se preocupe, não farei nada com meu _precioso_ otou-to, _ainda_...

O tom sarcástico das palavras dele em nada atingiram a Haruno, que por sua vez mantinha o olhar vidrado na imagem do Uchiha mais velho que estava praticamente deixando seu quarto, partindo, e provavelmente, pra sempre.

- Espera.

_É, ela o parou. _- Fica.

_Sim, ela pediu._

_E ele é claro, assentiu. _

Desconfiado do porvir, Itachi virou-se lentamente para encontrar os olhos da jovem, mas antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de ir ao encontro dela sentiu uma presença atrás de si, tão próxima que seu perfume queimava-lhe as narinas.

- Fica comigo. - Sim, foi que ele ouviu. E temendo ser uma peça pregada por tanto tempo de abstinência ou até mesmo uma artimanha ninja que ela utilizara para impedir sua busca por Sasuke, ainda assim ele virou-se para ela, encontrando aquele mar verde que tanto o atormentava.

- E-eu... não quero que vá... - Insegurança fazia com que sua voz tremulasse mais do que suas mãos, mas num impulso decidido e até mesmo insano, enlaçou o pescoço dele com as delicadas mãos e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus, deixando o rapaz totalmente sem defesas. Seu mais cruel algoz, agora o açoitava novamente, não mais com palavras duras mas sim, com beijos. Doces e cruéis beijos.

Entregaram-se novamente à insânia do calor produzido pelo roçar frenético dos lábios. Embriagando-se em sensações diversas, atordoantes, intoxicantes...

Enquanto as bocas se procuravam, instintivamente os corpos se aproximavam, sentindo-se um ao outro. Desejando um ao outro. Procurando um ao outro. E seus maiores aliados e auxiliares nessa nova missão eram suas mãos, que ora se entrelaçavam, ora procuravam seus rostos, ora davam leves puxões de cabelos, numa miscelânea sem fim de carinhos mútuos.

Depois de tantos encontros e desencontros, não podiam mais se negar qualquer coisa. Então, permitiram-se.

- Venha. - Imperativo, tomou-lhe no colo e a posicionou estrategicamente sobre a cama, deitando-a delicadamente. – Tem certeza? – ela sentiu a pergunta dele como se um corte de kunai lacerasse a pele delicada.

Depois de ter sido duramente rejeitado, era totalmente natural a insegurança do rapaz e ao se lembrar das cruéis palavras que utilizara em definir o ato mais sublime que podia existir - _um erro_ - Haruno sentiu-se triste e um tanto quanto arrependida, por repudiar de sua vida aquele que mais queria por perto.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza... - Sim, ela diria tudo que fosse possível para reparar sua falta com ele.

E finalmente o rapaz começou a beijar-lhe intensamente os lábios rosados, abrindo-lhe lentamente caminho para seu interior, explorando toda sua extensão e aproveitando cada sensação produzida. Mordiscava-lhe o lábio inferior, arrancando suspiros e sussurros da mulher pela qual se apaixonara.

- Ahm... - Como era prazeroso tê-lo sobre si, sentindo o peso daquele corpo masculino, tocando com os longos e finos dedos delicadamente seus cabelos, fazendo todos os poros arrepiarem e a pele ferver sob a dele.

- Sakura... - Murmurava o nome dela várias vezes ao pé do ouvido enquanto mordiscava-lhe carinhosamente o lóbulo da orelha. Escorregando o caminho de beijos até a alça da camisola fina, fazendo-a deslizar lentamente pelo ombro sob o roçar de seus dentes.

O torpor nublava a razão da garota que se entregava aos encantos do sedutor Uchiha, entretanto quando a mão dele arrebatou instintivamente o seio direito, gemeu com maior intensidade, preocupando-se em acordar alguém na casa. Além disso, algo a incomodava e o fato de nunca ter passado por uma situação como aquela a assombrava. Como reagiria agora? Deveria voltar atrás? Dúvidas e mais dúvidas a assaltaram novamente.

- Itachi... - Tentou, mas fora impedida por mais um dos seus sufocantes beijos.

- Confie em mim. - Pediu, parando o que fazia para fitá-la com seriedade. - Não vou machucá-la.

Seus medos evaporaram ao som daquela promessa, deixando-se assim aos cuidados daquelas habilidosas mãos. - Eu confio...

E no embalo das sensações, podiam jurar que ouviam música à sua volta e que o mundo parecia girar. A atmosfera mudara de tal maneira, nunca sentiram algo tão intenso como naquele quarto, sob a luz da lua filtrada pelo balançar das cortinas. O aroma inebriante exalado pela pele dos dois misturava-se ao perfume das flores silvestres que ganhara de Naruto naquela manhã.

Itachi trilhava um caminho de beijos no pescoço da jovem, passando pelo seu busto chegando até o umbigo ainda coberto pelo tecido rosado da roupa de dormir. Reteve-se por alguns segundos naquele local enquanto deslizava delicadamente um dedo sobre a pele dela até chegar à bainha da roupa, puxando-a levemente, para ter em seu campo de visão a mais bela das imagens.

- Ahm... não... - Medo e desejo fundiam-se em sua súplica. - E-eu ... tenho medo...

E com o queixo apoiado sobre o ventre dela, levantou o olhar, aproximando-se lentamente do rosto dela para tomar-lhe os lábios e finalmente falar enquanto a fitava profundamente.

- Eu a desejo, Sakura. - Disse baixinho, seu hálito doce a entorpecia. - Mas te respeito, não farei se não for da sua vontade.

- Eu quero. - Replicou rapidamente na iminência da possibilidade de não sentir aquele toque novamente. - Só estou insegura...

Ele sorriu e tocou sua bochecha levemente. - Deixe-me te amar, Sakura.

Beijou-lhe novamente, fazendo-a sucumbir.

Livrou-a do tecido que se punha entre ambos, admirando por longos segundos a beleza daquele corpo há tanto desejado. Retirou a parte de cima do seu próprio traje e voltou a beijá-la. Podiam sentir o calor um do outro através do toque da pele nua.

Itachi pensava numa forma de tê-la sem que esta sentisse o desprazer da dor da primeira vez. Decidiu-se que o faria de uma só vez, para que o choque fosse único e pudessem enfim deleitar daquele precioso momento.

Logo que conseguiu livrar-se do resto das roupas, o shinobi abriu caminho para sua feminilidade deslizando um joelho no vão entre suas pernas, arrancando-lhe gemidos abafados.

- Ahm... – Grunhiu ao sentir a masculinidade dele roçar sobre sua pele, arregalando simultaneamente os olhos, prevendo o momento que se aproximava.

Tocou-lhe delicadamente os cabelos rosados, murmurando em seu ouvido: - Fique calma... – E num movimento uno e firme colocou-se no interior dela, arrancando-lhe um leve grito que ele imediatamente abafara com um beijo. – Acabou... – Murmurou novamente, fitando aqueles olhos verdes marejados pela dor que sentira.

Movimentavam-se freneticamente, embalados no mar de sensações provocadas pelas doces carícias. Beijos e sussurros intercalavam-se em meio a suspiros e respirações ofegantes. Olhos ora se fitavam intensamente, ora se fechavam cobrindo o brilho de luxúria que lhes invadiam. As costas do Uchiha eram açoitadas pelo toque quase que selvagem das unhas de Haruno e sob esse açoite suspirava, ou melhor, deixava escapar pela garganta insistentes rosnados de prazer.

A pele ardia sob toque quente de seu amado, o suor escorria pela testa dele e de toda aquela aventura fisiológica exalava um aroma único, desprendido através dos poros arrepiados.

- Itachi... – Sakura... ah... – E num sussurro simultâneo, ambos perderam as forças sob o efeito intenso do ápice que chegara avassalador.

Tremores ainda podiam ser sentidos em seu ventre e na parte anterior de suas pernas. As bocas também não fugiram à regra, trepidavam involuntariamente.

Segundos depois, e ainda sobre ela, procurou instintivamente seu olhar enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto. – Você está bem? – Indagou, com um leve tom de preocupação na voz.

Aquela pergunta a tomou de surpresa, _como poderia não estar bem?_ Nunca tivera uma experiência tão intensa quanto a que acabar de passar com aquele homem. Portanto, não entendera a intenção das palavras do Uchiha, ficou confusa talvez por causa de sua inexperiência. Não imaginava que a primeira vez provocasse dor, dor esta que ela nem mais se lembrava. Então, franziu o cenho e o fitou em silêncio, esperando que ele prosseguisse.

Entretanto, o calar da Haruno o deixou novamente inseguro e para Sakura, ouvir a próxima indagação de Itachi não fora nem um pouco agradável.

- Está arrependida? – Murmurou enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha. Posicionou-a novamente sobre a cama, afastando-se um pouco dela. – Foi um _erro _também?

A jovem não esperava por aquelas palavras cortantes, como ele poderia duvidar do que ela estava sentindo? Como poderia achar que o que acabaram de viver fosse errado se era tão bom, tão indubitavelmente perfeito? A dúvida dele quanto à sua entrega simplesmente a dilacerou e foi praticamente impossível que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos verdes.

- Eu... – Não sabia por onde começar ou o que deveria dizer. – Não me arrependo de nada... – Conseguiu elaborar uma resposta num fio de voz, atraindo o olhar do Uchiha para si. – Eu desejei cada segundo desse momento...

As palavras da rosada foram suficientes para acalmar o coração do shinobi, que num ato de evidente alívio, a abraçou forte e a manteve em seus braços por longos instantes, sentindo o doce perfume de seus cabelos. Com certeza era a melhor coisa que lhe poderia acontecer, depois de tanta amargura e culpa acumuladas, aquelas palavras soaram como música em seus ouvidos.

E nesse instante, imaginou se merecia a felicidade que o invadia sem pedir licença.

- Itachi... – A voz suave da jovem o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Ahm?

- Posso pedir uma coisa?

Fitou-a intrigado, o que será que ela queria dele? Entretanto, por ela, seria capaz de muitas coisas. Ainda não sabia bem o que ou quanto, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: com ela, e somente com ela, ele _sorria_. E era tão bom sorrir, que para manter isso ele faria qualquer coisa.

- Leve-me com você...

**Continua...**

Próximo capítulo:** A decisão de Itachi.  
**

**

* * *

**_Então, gostaram do cpt duplo?_

_Eu pessoalmente curto esse primeiro encontro íntimo do casal, eles ainda estão inseguros, ela ainda sente medo e culpa por sentir essas emoções mistas e conflituosas... Neh enfim, espero que tenha agradado às senhoritas ;)_

_Eu agradeço aos recados fofos *acabo de respondê-los no próprio **review this story*** E se vocês forem boazinhas, deixarão um **coment** pra hime neh :D_

_Beijos mil!_

_E até a próxima ;D_

_PS: Ah sim, e nos vemos até antes do Natal, com a att da **sasusaku Em nove dias**... :**_


	6. A Decisão de Itachi

_O amor é o estado no qual os homens têm mais probabilidades de ver as coisas tal como elas não são._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

**A Decisão de Itachi**

- Leve-me com você... – O pedido de Sakura pegou o jovem desprevenido, e não imaginando como agir naquela situação preferiu calar-se enquanto pensava em como abordaria aquele assunto tão delicado com ela. De fato, nem mesmo poderia fazê-lo...

Ao não obter resposta ao seu apelo, Haruno que repousava despreocupadamente sobre o peito torneado do Uchiha, levantou levemente a cabeça para que pudesse encontrar seu olhar. E quase que por um segundo imaginou que ele tivesse adormecido, entretanto aquele shinobi com certeza estava bastante lúcido. E ela sabia disso, sabia exatamente de suas habilidades e de como ele não baixaria a guarda, principalmente por estar num território que provavelmente não deveria invadir. Ele estava _acordado_, apesar das pálpebras semi-serradas e a respiração já regular, ele estava _acordado_.

- Você vai atrás de Sasuke, não é? – A voz tremulou ao lembrar que havia uma vida além daquela que criou em seus sonhos recentes e que se realizara através dos beijos _dele_. Entristeceu-se, sabia que seu pedido era um tanto quanto ridículo, seguir um criminoso para sabe-se lá onde, continuar a busca pelo antigo amor, agora uma simples lembrança de um amor da adolescência. _Seguir um assassino?_ Há minutos atrás, antes que a pergunta lhe escapasse pela garganta, parecia tão certo. Na verdade, parecia a única opção plausível e sem a qual nem mesmo imaginaria viver. Mas, agora... Refletiu até perceber o quanto suas palavras tinham sido ingênuas e sorriu para si mesma ao imaginar a provável resposta que viria do homem que passara a amar em segredo.

Mas a resposta não veio.

- E-eu sei que não tem motivos pra confiar em mim... – Haruno tentava começar um_ diálogo_, mas conversar com alguém que não te responde é estabelecer um _monólogo_. E mesmo que aparentemente estivesse falando com as paredes, continuou. – Qual é sua missão?

Itachi nesse momento abriu preguiçosamente os olhos, curioso com a conclusão a qual ela havia chegado. _Uma missão?_ Perguntou-se, admirando-se pela perspicácia de _sua_ pequena. Uma linha quase que imperceptível surgiu em sua testa enquanto um fino sorriso estampava em seus lábios. – Missão?

Sakura sabia que ele estava brincando com ela, mas aquele joguinho de gato e rato já a estava irritando. Precisava de respostas e as queria logo. E faria qualquer coisa para obtê-las. E deixando um suspiro de impaciência escapar e uma sobrancelha arquear, prosseguiu com sua linha de pensamento. – Ora se você, depois de _tudo_ o que aconteceu, ainda está vivo... – E um brilho diferente invadiu os olhos verdes em vista a genial teoria que acabara de formular. – Qual foi o acordo que fez com Tsunade-sama?

Bem, por essa ele não esperava. _Como é que ela sabia disso...?_ Por mais esperta que fosse, chegar aquele raciocínio requereria bastante astúcia. Não que isso lhe faltasse, mas peças essenciais do quebra-cabeças ainda lhe eram indisponíveis. Talvez porque os anos que convivera com a Hokage tivesse refinado suas habilidades lógicas ou simplesmente por parecer muito mais próprio de Tsunade estabelecer um acordo com aquele que devia, e muito, no entender de Sakura, à Konoha.

O pequeno sorriso de Itachi escapou de sua face pálida, deixando no lugar a expressão impassível de sempre. Fitou a Haruno por longos segundos, como se a quisesse hipnotizar com a profunda escuridão que emanava de seu olhar. Tocou-lhe levemente a bochecha, agora um tanto quanto corada, acariciando-a num vai e vem delicado. E algo parecido com o que costumam chamar de felicidade lhe invadia novamente, ao notar que ela arqueava a cabeça para aproveitar ao máximo daquele carinho, fechando os olhos enquanto sorria. Ele sentia a pele quente daquele frágil rosto em contraste com a temperatura fria de seus dedos. Suspirou desanimado ao lembrar que essa felicidade estava prestes a acabar...

E quando sentiu o calor da mão dela acariciar a sua, perguntou-se se teria força suficiente para deixar aquele quarto. Podia parecer bobagem e até mesmo para ele era algo quase que incompreensível, mas definitivamente aquela jovem mulher tinha mais poder sobre ele do que ela própria tinha consciência e muito mais do que ele mesmo gostaria que tivesse. Sorriu internamente por ter tido a oportunidade de _encontrá-la_ aquela noite e mesmo que nunca mais voltasse a vê-la, guardaria, mesmo que em segredo, a imagem daqueles cabelos róseos em sua mente e do sabor doce de seus beijos, do calor de seu toque e do perfume de sua pele.

- Itachi? – Murmurou, mantendo os olhos fechados, esquecendo-se que ele ainda não havia lhe dado as respostas que tanto procurava. E quando sentiu aqueles dedos frios escorregarem para contornar o desenho de seus lábios, o ultimo fio pensamento que havia em sua mente se esvaiu.

Um gemido baixinho escapou pela boca de Haruno, o que o Uchiha entendeu como um convite. Apoiou-se na cama sobre um cotovelo e com a outra mão livre tomou o rosto dela e numa atitude possessiva, o aproximou para si. Quando sentiu seu hálito quente, sorriu levemente ao notar que Sakura corava novamente e a temperatura de sua face aumentara de repente. Começou com um beijo único em sua testa, sob o qual ela suspirou. Desceu até a ponta do nariz, depositando-lhe outra pequena caricia. E ao encontrar os lábios da jovem, a força magnética que os impelia um ao outro imperou novamente. Tomou-os com tamanha intensidade que Sakura, por um instante, imaginou qual seria o porvir daquelas carícias e mesmo sem nenhuma vontade de fazer o que a voz do seu subconsciente lhe ordenava, afastou-se com dificuldade daqueles lábios que tanto queria continuar a beijar. Sentou-se na cama ao seu lado e fitando-o muito seriamente, insistiu por uma resposta.

- Qual é a missão?

Uchiha, mesmo conhecendo mais intensamente a personalidade dela por apenas dois meses, sabia que ela seria capaz de insistir no seu objetivo durante o resto da noite se assim fosse necessário. Já tivera provas da persistência da rosada através de seu comportamento compulsivo nas buscas de seu irmão mais novo, por exemplo. Sabia que quando aquela jovem mulher colocava algo na cabeça, ninguém na face da terra conseguiria dissuadi-la. E temendo sua reação ao não poder dar-lhe o que queria, encheu-se de coragem para partir.

Levantou-se da cama num impulso único, e de costas para ela vestiu a parte de baixo de seu traje rapidamente. – Itachi? – Haruno franziu o cenho preocupada, colocando-se imediatamente de pé e ainda hesitante, tocou delicadamente no ombro dele. – O que houve?

Mas, novamente não houve resposta.

Mantinha a expressão impassível, enquanto os olhos passeavam pelo chão do quarto em busca da parte de cima de suas roupas. Seus músculos das costas tremeram levemente sob o súbito enlace do abraço dela. Os finos braços de Haruno envolviam o corpo dele, como se em um pedido silencioso dissesse que ficasse. – Eu preciso saber... – Disse baixinho enquanto enterrava o rosto naquela pele máscula, temendo que sua impertinência o afastasse ainda mais.

E na verdade foi exatamente o que conseguiu.

- Tenho que ir. – E sem ao menos olhar para ela, livrou-se bruscamente de seu enlace para terminar de se vestir, seguindo rapidamente para a janela, por onde costumara entrar durante os dias que se passaram.

Haruno olhava em sua direção sem entender o motivo daquela súbita mudança de comportamento. Era como se a personalidade do homem com quem acabara de ter uma das melhores experiências de sua vida, houvesse sumido por completo e aquilo que via agora em sua frente fosse um simples receptáculo, _vazio_. Todo calor, carinho e doçura que demonstrara por ela essa noite haviam simplesmente esvaído, restando apenas e para o seu maior desespero, o _criminoso_ Uchiha.

Repudiou rapidamente tais pensamentos horríveis e correu para abraçá-lo. Entretanto, assustou-se ao perceber que uma shuriken voava veloz na direção de seu rosto. E com o canto dos olhos, viu-a passar rente à sua face, podendo ouvir claramente o barulho que essa fazia ao cortar o ar à sua volta. Haruno arregalou os olhos ao pensamento de que _ele_ poderia querer feri-la. _Depois de tudo que viveram hoje... _E naquele décimo de segundo, flashes de sua bela noite passavam pela cabeça. Angústia, decepção e tristeza mesclavam-se dentro dela naquele exato momento. Como ele poderia trai-la daquela maneira?

E quando deu por si, quando conseguira finalmente acordar do torpor que a traição do Uchiha provocara, _ele_ já não estava mais lá.

Sakura caminhou lentamente até a janela e dela pode vislumbrar a imagem da bela cidade de Konoha por uma vista privilegiada. Entretanto, a única coisa que realmente queria ver já não fazia mais parte daquele cenário.

O coração apertou, uma tristeza invadiu seu peito tão fortemente que foi necessário apará-lo com ambas as mãos. Nesse instante desejou mais do que nunca que tudo aquilo tivesse passado de mais um de seus sonhos e que no final voltaria tudo ao normal, que sua vida continuaria salva pelas barreiras que ela própria construiu. Barreiras invisíveis que lhe conferiam grande proteção contra os sucessivos baques da vida.

No entanto, não conseguiu segurar as insistentes lágrimas que rolaram pelo rosto ao perceber que os lençóis antes alvos, agora estavam marcados pela perda de sua pureza. _Foi real..._ A voz do subconsciente martelava em sua cabeça, tentando fazer com que seu consciente absorvesse aquela dura informação. Sorriu sarcástica para si mesma ao lembrar como fora ingênua por pensar que aquela aventura pudesse durar para sempre.

Refletiu por longos minutos. Balançou a cabeça freneticamente, enxugou as lágrimas e decidiu que dali em diante esqueceria aquele homem que brincou com seus sentimentos, que depois de sua total entrega, fora embora, deixando-a para trás.

Sentiu sobre a pele o leve calor dos primeiros raios de sol filtrados pelas nuvens um tanto espessas, fechando os olhos para aproveitar a única sensação que parecia lhe dar um pouco de conforto nesse momento difícil.

Até que algo chamou sua atenção. Um ponto de luz refletia insistente em sua face. Caminhou até a parede oposta à janela e com cuidado retirou dela um pequeno pedaço de metal que estava cravado bem fundo em seu interior.

Surpreendeu-se ao observar que na shuriken lançada pelo seu _novo amor_ havia duas inscrições.

Levou a mão à boca espantada, enquanto novamente os olhos marejavam ao descobrir do que elas se tratavam: eram dois ideogramas representando as iniciais de seus sobrenomes. Uchiha Haruno

**う春**

**Continua**

Próximo Cpt: **Meu inimigo é você?**

**

* * *

**

_ Amoras!_

_O que acharam do cpt? *triste neh D:*_

_Mas, o Ita não poderia agir de outra forma..._

_Enfim... _

_Bom, espero que tenham apreciado, e se deixarem um **review** pra hime eu ficarei super feliz :D_

_Beijinhos_

_Ótimos festejos pra vocês :D_

_Hime-chan._


	7. A Missão Inusitada

_Oi pessoas!_

_Bom, taí mais um cpt da nossa itasaku querida :)_

_Que eu gostaria de dedicar à _Thayse_. Flor, obrigada viu, é sempre um grande prazer encontrar leitoras que apreciem histórias desse casal :) _

* * *

_Para Thayse_

**Capítulo 7  
**

**A Missão Inusitada**

Corria em disparada por entre as verdejantes folhagens das florestas que circundavam os arredores de Konoha. O sol praticamente já não brilhava mais. Saltava de árvore em árvore, olhos sempre atentos a qualquer movimento repentino, sempre cuidadosa em não ser pega de surpresa por qualquer eventual inimigo que aparecesse. E apesar de não estar tão longe assim da Vila da Folha, sabia que deveria manter sua guarda sempre alerta.

- Sakura-chan?

- Hai?

- O cheiro está próximo...

Sakura fitou por um breve momento aquele pequeno animal que acabara de falar com ela, avisando-lhe sobre a proximidade do objetivo de sua nova missão. Lembrou-se nesse exato instante das instruções da Hokage, para manter-se longe, deveria somente observar incógnita os movimentos de um determinado_ inimigo_ – que estaria com o uniforme da ANBU.

Não tinha tantos detalhes sobre o que ele fizera, entretanto uma ordem de Tsunade-hime não deveria ser contrariada. E Sakura como uma Shunin médica, não entendeu inicialmente qual era o objetivo de sua mestra em mandar-lhe sozinha, quer dizer, junto a Pakkun que utilizara uma hitai-ate para rastrear o inimigo através de seu cheiro. Deduziu então que uma hora suas habilidades de cura talvez fossem ser necessárias de algum modo. _Mas como? Em que? Ou quem?_ Suas perguntas silenciosas pareciam querer transbordar-lhe através da boca, no entanto, quando reuniu coragem suficiente para indagar a Hokage não somente sobre sua mais nova missão, como principalmente sobre o caso _Itachi-kun_, a mestra simplesmente findou o assunto com uma carranca feia, ameaçando levantar-se da cadeira, quase destruindo a mesa a sua frente com o próprio punho: - Está questionando meu julgamento, Sakura? – E tal repente, tão costumeiro de Tsunade, deixou a rosada num misto de susto e constrangimento, e nesse instante uma única gota de suor escorreu por sua testa, sobre um sorriso pra lá de amarelo. Teve que aparar o pergaminho que escorregou por entre seus dedos.

...

- Uhm... – Pakkun franziu o cenho e de repente parou de correr, posicionando-se sobre um galho no alto de uma árvore _(ta, esse cachorro pula? Não lembro...),_ fazendo com que Haruno copiasse seus movimentos.

- O que foi? – Indagou a jovem mulher, enquanto projetava o olhar seriamente ao longo da extensa da floresta.

Pakkun aspirou o ar profundamente para ter certeza antes que concluísse seu pensamento. No entanto, seu faro aguçado nunca lhe pregara peças, estava completamente certo do que acabara de lhe ocorrer. – Esse ANBU não está sozinho... – O tom de voz de aviso alertou Haruno, que julgou necessário dispensar maior atenção ao companheiro de missão. – Sente esse chakra? É poderoso...

Sakura não sentia medo algum. Depois de tudo que passara na noite anterior, até mesmo desejava o perigo, talvez dessa forma, esmurrando a cara de alguém conseguisse esvaziar a mente por algum tempo. _Isso seria perfeito!_ Pensou animada com um sorriso maroto, enquanto ajeitava as luvas pretas. Sabia que não deveria se aproximar, mas e daí? A essa altura um único pensamento lhe passava pela mente: há **dois inimigos** à minha frente. E a esse pensamento, sorria orgulhosa em ser a única a acabar com eles, se assim fosse necessário. Nem mesmo lamentou a ausência de Naruto, que estava na Montanha Myobouku, em treinamento com o ex-sensei de Jiraya-sama ou dos demais Shunins estarem ocupados com seus afazeres. Nem Kakashi-sensei poderia acompanhá-la, mas deixou Pakkun como seu auxiliar nessa missão a pedido***** de Tsunade-hime.

- Pakkun... – Chamou atenção do parceiro para si. – Pode ir agora...

O pequeno cão não entendeu nada. Pensou que ficaria de tocaia junto à parceira, em vez disso, essa pedira que fosse embora. O brilho no olhar de Sakura e seu sorriso malicioso fizeram Pakkun franzir o cenho em desentendimento. _Mas o que será que essa menina esquisita está armando agora?_ Pensou a invocação do pug de Kakashi-sensei. – Sakura-chan, vai ficar tudo bem com você? – Perguntou, antes de se virar para partir.

- Não se preocupe. – E com um sorriso benevolente prosseguiu. – Só irei observar. – E ao som daquela promessa, o cão seguiu seu caminho de volta à vila, logo após entregar à parceira a hitai-ate com o símbolo da aldeia da folha que utilizara para seguir a pista do _inimigo _até ali.

Ao longe, a imagem de um shinobi trajando o uniforme da ANBU podia ser vislumbrada próxima a uma imensa árvore carregada de sakuras. Estava em uma clareira iluminada pelas diversas cores que o crepúsculo daquela tarde uma tanto fria estampava no céu. Mas, como Pakkun dissera, ele não estava sozinho.

Haruno não conseguia enxergar daquela distância a outra pessoa, dona do chakra maligno que sentira, pois esta estava protegida pela silhueta da bela cerejeira, que lhe ocultava totalmente, dos pés à cabeça. Decidiu, portanto aproximar-se, sorrateira, para que sua presença não fosse percebida por aqueles que perseguia.

Ao contrário do que imaginava, seus movimentos leves e hábeis não foram suficientes para enganar os experientes shinobis à sua frente, que tão logo perceberam sua presença, entreolharam-se e o outro que permanecia incógnito pelas folhagens da árvore, sumiu rapidamente, em meio a uma espécie de nuvem de fumaça. Mas não antes de Haruno perceber a exótica vestimenta que trajava: uma capa longa preta com desenhos do que pareciam ser nuvens vermelhas.

O ANBU não moveu nem um músculo sequer. Permaneceu na posição em que estava, antes de ser _surpreendido_ por Haruno. Esperou pacientemente durante alguns segundos que ela viesse ao seu encontro. Mas esse não aconteceu. E em vista disso, retirou vagarosamente a curta katana da bainha que carregava em sua cintura, levantando-a ao ar. Como se convidasse sua _inimiga_ para um confronto.

Era exatamente tudo que a jovem desejava. _Ação!_ Pensava, enquanto deixava um sorriso esboçar novamente no rosto e corria na direção dele.

O soco que desferira em sua direção, e que se ele não tivesse a tempo desviado num movimento rápido, teria provavelmente e no mínimo quebrado-lhe vários dentes. Sakura dispensava diversos golpes, no entanto nem um deles fora suficientemente rápido para encontrar o objetivo desejado. _Tinha que quebrar a cara dele!_ Mas, como faria isso se nem ao menos podia alcançá-lo?

Arregalou os olhos verdes quando sentiu a lâmina afiada da katana de seu inimigo pressionar firmemente sua garganta. _Como? Como ele foi tão rápido que eu nem mesmo o vi se aproximar por trás de mim?_ A mente trabalhava em respostas à sua provável falta de foco naquela luta. Porque deveria ser exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Estava tão compenetrada em sua vida pessoal que deixou seus problemas invadirem seu dia a dia shinobi. E naquele mundo, qualquer erro poderia ser fatal.

Sentiu a mão esquerda dele passear pela sua cintura e ficou sem ação. _O que isso?_ Perguntou-se, enquanto sentia novamente aqueles dedos frios deslizarem lentamente até chegarem em sua bolsa de kunais e dela retirar o pergaminho com alguns poucos detalhes de sua nova missão. – Hun... – Ouviu o suspiro sarcástico do shinobi atrás de si, depois que este desenrolara e vira o conteúdo do papel.

_Mas que droga!_ Gritava em silêncio para si mesma em vista a sua total submissão naquele momento. _Parece que meu dia será ótimo..._ E sarcástica deixou escapar em voz alta. – Que sorte a minha, não? Parece que eu realmente não deveria ter me aproximado, mas já que aconteceu... – Aproveitou um pequeno deslize dele e moveu-se veloz livrando-se daquele enlace dominante. Agiu tão rapidamente que nem ao menos percebera que algo além do seu pergaminho faltava em sua bolsa e quando viu aquele pequeno pedaço de metal reluzindo na mão dele, sua face encheu-se de ódio.

- Devolve isso! – Gritou para ele de uma distância relativamente longa. – Devolve agora!

Correu novamente na direção dele, parecendo um tanto quanto desesperada(?), pois seus golpes agora não demonstravam qualquer técnica. Socava o ar tentando chegar ao inimigo que lhe roubara seu mais precioso tesouro, sua única lembrança _dele_.

E num enlace estratégico e repentino, ficou novamente submissa à lâmina da katana inimiga. – Desgraçado! Devolve, isso é meu! – O tom de voz baixo continha uma forte carga de rancor. – Devolve!

O shinobi desconhecido, cuja identidade era protegida pela máscara habitual ANBU, levantou a shuriken que roubara enquanto ela estava distraída, e a levou até o campo de visão de ambos. Com a ponta do polegar esfregou os ideogramas que estavam gravados no metal. Desviou lentamente o olhar da pequena arma branca para fitar a dona dos cabelos róseos que se encontrava bem próxima dele, presa rente ao seu corpo sob ameaça de sua katana.

- Foi por isso que veio? – Perguntou baixinho a voz masculina no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Itachi? – Reconheceu-o através do tom doce que escutara na noite anterior.

Sentiu a lâmina da katana deslizar suavemente em seu pescoço até que este ficara livre. – Foi por isso que veio? – Repetiu a pergunta mostando-lhe novamente a shuriken, transformando cada palavra dita em um carinho transcendental à medida que eram filtradas pelos ouvidos femininos.

O que dizer? Ela não sabia que o suposto inimigo era o homem que lhe amara algumas horas atrás. Por mais que seu desejo fosse dizer _sim_, é claro foi por isso, claro que foi_ por você _que eu vim, ela não poderia mentir. E ter a sensação de entorpecimento provocado por aquele hálito quente em seu ouvido não ajudava em nada na tentativa de formular uma resposta adequada para aquele questionamento.

- Foi uma missão... – Mas o toque daqueles dedos envolvendo seu pescoço e deslizando até a altura dos ombros, não permitiu que a jovem proferisse qualquer palavra além. Sentiu-se entregue novamente quando ele cuidadosamente girou seu corpo para que pudesse fitar seus orbes verdes.

- Sakura... – Olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, retirou sua máscara revelando os traços de uma feição marcante, aproximando-se lentamente do rosto dela e chegou tão pertinho que a ponta do seu nariz encostou no dela. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Ficaram dois longos minutos assim, imóveis, aproveitando a proximidade dos corpos. Até que ele finalmente abriu os olhos para fitá-la e admirou-se com a beleza daquele rosto alvo, cujos olhos esmeralda jaziam nesse momento escondidos por baixo das pálpebras. Segurou sua face com ambas as mãos e a beijou. Lentamente, profundamente, até que ambos perderam o ar.

Afastou seu rosto do dela fitando-a novamente com aquele olhar sério e intenso, o mesmo que tanto a assustou antes que saíra subitamente de seu quarto sem lhe dar qualquer explicação.

- Sakura... – Disse em voz baixa e num tom firme. – Quero que vá embora!

* * *

- O que? Mas o que significa isso? Ir embora, como assim? - Estava tão confusa que não conseguia elaborar seu raciocínio de forma clara. As palavras lhe escapavam uma atrás da outra sem que fizessem sentido completo. – Não, eu não vou! – Emburrou-se, afastando-se dele para fitar os orbes de um profundo negro. – Eu vou ficar ao seu lado... – E percebendo a escolha de palavras que utilizara, resolveu repará-las. – Eu não posso voltar agora, minha missão é seguir você... – _Por mais que isso pareça ridículo... _Desviando o olhar, ficou pensativa.

- Você ainda não percebeu, não é? – Sorriu-lhe brincalhão. – Creio que _ela_ tenha feito isso porque acredita que você ainda _o _ama... e também... – E à lembrança do irmão mais novo, o sorriso murchou, dando lugar a uma carranca séria.

Sakura não entendia exatamente sobre o que ele estava falando. _Mas que droga é essa? O que ta acontecendo aqui? Parece que sempre sou a última a saber... Que droga!_ A mente se perdeu em devaneios sobre sua ignorância a cerca de tantos fatos importantes que aconteciam em sua vida ultimamente. E notando a angústia estampada no rosto feminino, Itachi resolveu amenizar sua curiosidade dando-lhe informações que para ele eram evidentes, usuário do Sharingan, podia ver além, obtendo facilmente informações de modo privilegiado.

- Você está aqui, Sakura, por determinados motivos. – A voz dele a fez voltar à realidade. – A Hokage sabia que você é a única shinobi que poderia se aproximar de mim, porque conquistou minha confiança durante esses dois últimos meses... Afinal, você poderia ter sido facilmente manipulada pelo meu Sharingan e ainda assim eu não o fiz...

Sakura ouvia atentamente as explicações do Uchiha e imaginava o porquê de não ter pensado nelas em princípio, afinal tudo agora parecia fazer tanto sentido. Riu para si mesma, ainda assim aquele fragmento de história elucidava apenas menos que um terço de tudo, por isso esperou calada enquanto ele prosseguia.

- Você, Haruno Sakura... – Ao ouvi-lo pronunciar as sílabas do seu nome enfatizando cada uma delas, deu lentamente dois passos para trás, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – É médica, e seu ninjustu de cura foi o único até hoje que conseguiu minimizar os efeitos colaterais do uso contínuo do meu Mangekyou Sharingan. – Ele deu um passo em direção a ela e essa recuava a cada investida de aproximação. – Imagino que a Hokage a enviou junto a Pakkun... Usaram minha bandana para me rastrearem através do cheiro... – E um riso de canto de boca estampou no rosto másculo. – Parece que ela ainda não confia em mim ou talvez... – E nesse exato momento seu sorriso morrera, ficou novamente pensativo.

- Talvez o que? – Indagou Sakura franzindo o cenho.

Ele olhou por alguns segundos o pergaminho em sua mão e teve a certeza de suas especulações.– Será minha companheira de missão. - Sorriu sarcástico, aproximando-se dela ligeiro entregando-lhe o pergaminho. – Olhe.

A proximidade dele a entorpecia os sentidos, porém precisava manter a calma e o foco, caso contrário não acompanharia sua linha de raciocínio. – Mas o que...? – Havia uma informação no pergaminho, protegida por um selo, que se revelava para ela nesse momento. – Mas... – Estava chocada com o que os olhos vislumbravam.

_Sakura, se consegue ver essa informação é porque já o encontrou. Os detalhes da missão precisavam ficar ocultos, pois se esse pergaminho caísse em mãos inimigas, nada de importante seria revelado. O paradeiro de Uchiha Itachi tem de ser protegido em absoluto. Seu objetivo é acompanhá-lo na missão ranking S de "resgate" de _**_Uchiha Sasuke_**_, e trazê-lo imediatamente até Konoha, para que este se reporte imediatamente a mim. _

_Godaime._

- Mas... – Haruno mantinha-se estática, com aquele pequeno pedaço de papel nas mãos, tentando imaginar qual o motivo de Tsunade-hime ter enviado, entre todos os shinobis da vila, Uchiha Itachi. Havia muitos outros ninjas experientes e fortes, então por que escolher logo um traidor, aquele que assassinou a sangue frio seu próprio clã? Havia tantos peças faltando, ela não conseguia entender os objetivos por trás dos fatos.

- Ainda não entendeu, Sakura...? – A voz de Itachi a trouxe de volta de suas perguntas silenciosas. – É extremamente importante que cheguemos ao esconderijo de Sasuke e seu time, agora que ele pensa que estou morto e provavelmente sabe toda a verdade sobre o que ocorreu com o nosso clã... – Seu olhar ficou imensamente sério e ao mesmo tempo pensativo, estava tão distante que Sakura podia jurar que as palavras que proferia não eram para ela e sim pensamentos ditos em voz alta. – Ele virá atrás de Konoha!

Os olhos de Haruno arregalaram-se e um tremor tomou conta de seu corpo, enquanto um frio percorria a espinha. _Atrás de Konoha, mas por que? E que verdade é essa? Droga! E por que Tsunade-sama escolheu logo você para resgatar Sasuke-kun? _Eram tantas perguntas sem resposta que sua mente parecia entrar em curto. – Droga! – Deixou escapulir a maldição pela boca, trazendo totalmente a atenção dele para si.

Olhou para ela profundamente, aproximou-se até que chegou na sua frente. Segurou-a pelos ombros e disse. – Eu sou o único que pode parar meu otou-to. – Enquanto a encarava, deixou que o Sharingan ativasse. – Quem você viu comigo agora pouco... Informou-me sobre os planos de vingança de Sasuke contra Konoha... – Ficou pensativo novamente, deixando que seu olhar se perdesse por entre as nuvens rechonchudas no céu. – Parece que foi tudo em vão... _Ele_ distorceu tudo pelo que lutei, acreditei e vivi... Shimatta!

Não precisa nem dizer que aquele desabafo do Uchiha não passava de palavras sem sentido para a rosada, que ficara com uma expressão de desentendimento, enquanto era segura pelos ombros pelas mãos de seu mais novo companheiro de uma missão que ela ainda tentava entender. Por que a Hokage o perdoou, porque era isso o que acontecera se ele obviamente estava prestando serviços à vila novamente através da ANBU. Por que Sasuke era uma ameaça tão poderosa que fez com que Tsunade-hime, a orgulhosa Godaime, reconsiderasse sobre Itachi e o tivesse dado essa missão. Ah sim, ele precisaria explicar isso direitinho a ela, e agora. – Por que...? – Perguntou baixinho. – Que verdade é essa?

Ele a fitou daquela distância mínima, podia sentir a pele dela sob o toque firme de suas mãos. Sabia que ela estava insegura e principalmente confusa, por novamente estar ao lado daquele que acredita ter traído a todos. Sabia que devia respostas a ela, e muitas. Sobre seu passado e o presente que viviam agora, e do provável futuro que teriam de enfrentar. Mas, eram tantas coisas e tão difíceis de encarar, falar sobre o que fizera junto com Madara naquela noite infeliz com seu clã, deixando somente um sobrevivente, seu irmão menor. Contar aquela verdade a ela, e que esta verdade foi a real razão por Tsunade sentir-se impelida a incumbi-lo de trazer Sasuke de volta e tentar dissuadi-lo de uma vingança contra Konoha, antes que fosse muito tarde... Por que a deixara sozinha na noite anterior, por não ter tido coragem de explicar-lhe tudo o que o atormentava há anos... Eram tantas questões que precisava explicar para ela, mas ficava tão difícil resistir àqueles olhos verdes tão próximos dos seus, aquele cabelo rosa voando teimoso junto à brisa que os envolvia naquele instante. Tão difícil resistir ao cheiro que exalava deles, que ele não conseguia diferenciar se vinha realmente daqueles fios róseos ou se das flores que teimavam a soltar-se da cerejeira ali perto. Ria consigo mesmo de como era fácil perder o foco quando seus olhos cismavam em passear naquele intenso balançar róseo. _Como pode isso?_ Pensava arqueando uma sobrancelha e foi impossível evitar que seus lábios se aproximassem dos dela, roubando-lhe um beijo doce.

Aproveitaram o momento mais do que inesperado, entretanto algo martelava na cabeça de Sakura, mas a essa altura era difícil lembrar. _Foco, Sakura, foco..._ Pensou, afastando rapidamente aquela tentação maldita de si, recuando um passo. – Pára! – Fitou-o séria, como nunca ele a tinha visto e num impulso de voz, disparou. – Eu quero a VERDADE! Sobre tudo...

A insistência dela era compreensível, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele precisaria explicar toda sua história, obviamente preferia que fosse _mais tarde_, entretanto o brilho nos orbes verdes denotava uma única coisa: determinação. Ela não o deixaria tocá-la sem que antes soubesse quem ele era de fato, quem estava por trás da máscara que costumou usar para esconder-se de todos e até de si mesmo.

Pensou por alguns segundos, sem deixar de fitá-la e julgou que ela merecia isso. Contaria a verdade que tanto procurava e deixaria nas mãos dela o destino dos dois. Será que ela o perdoaria depois de saber o que ele fizera? Mesmo que tenha sido nas circunstâncias que foram, ainda assim, ele era um assassino. E, com a ajuda dela, estava indo atrás do único que poupara no massacre daquela noite, o irmão mais novo que durante tanto tempo foi o amor dela.

- Darei o que quer...

**Continua...**

Prox. Cpt: **Bem-vinda à minha Realidade**

_**

* * *

**E aí, o que acharam?_

_Na verdade, a 'verdade' que saku tanto procura logo será revelada, mas nem sempre é fácil encarar a realidade não é mesmo?_

_Bom, o prox. cpt será revelador para a moçoila..._

_Espero que tenham curtido a leitura, por favor deixem um comentário sobre o que acharam do escrito :)_

_Beijinhos_

_Hime-chan  
_


	8. Bem vinda à minha Realidade

_"__A verdade jamais é pura e raramente é simples.__"_

_Oscar Wilde_

**Bem-vinda à minha Realidade**

- Darei o que quer...

E de repente a atmosfera mudou violentamente. O céu antes carregado com as nuvens que ameaçavam chuva intensa, agora estava um breu. Era como se um _blackout_ os tivesse envolvido, consumindo o cenário ao seu redor.

_Uma ilusão? Perguntou-se Sakura ao deparar-se com vozes baixas, de duas pessoas diferentes. Viu-se sozinha. Onde estava Itachi? Sumiu...? Olhava para um lado e para o outro. Não reconhecia aquele lugar. Mas aquele símbolo lhe era totalmente familiar..._

_Caminhou até algo que parecia um leque pintado em duas cores: de base branca e a extremidade vermelha. Não pode ser... Essa é a vila do Sasuke-kun... Levou a mão à boca em surpresa ao perceber que havia sido "transportada" para o dia em que ocorreu o massacre do clã Uchiha. _

_Ouviu uma movimentação e correu para o local do barulho. Um grito infantil...? Desesperou-se ao reconhecer o rosto assustado do menino à sua frente. Sasuke-kun...? Perguntou, mas ele naturalmente não a ouvia, por se tratar de uma ilusão criada pelo Sharingan de Itachi para lhe mostrar o que ocorrera naquele dia através de suas terríveis lembranças. _

_Viu aquela cena monstruosa, em que o mais velho dizia aquelas palavras horríveis para o irmão menor, que nutrisse um ódio tão profundo por ele, que somente o caminho do ódio o faria mais forte e só assim ele seria capaz de talvez vingar a morte de todos que amava._

_Haruno não acreditava no que ouvia e via. Olhava ao seu redor e via sangue. Muito sangue. Estava tão perdida naquele vermelho intenso que escapava pelas veias dilaceradas dos corpos espalhados no chão, que podia jurar que era capaz de sentir o cheiro deles. Era uma imagem horrível, tanta gente ... morta. E pelas mãos dele! _

_Estava indignada, como ele, aquele a quem se entregara podia ter sido capaz de causar tanto sofrimento e destruição. Sentia tanto medo e raiva... As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto quando se deparou com o pequeno Sasuke não se agüentando em pé, e caindo pesadamente ao chão. Tentou desesperadamente apará-lo, entretanto não fora capaz. Assim que chegou ao frágil corpo infantil, ele evaporou em suas mãos, liberando-a da ilusão em que estava._

A respiração pesava tanto, era tão difícil aspirar o ar para os pulmões. As lágrimas não cessavam. Caiu sobre os próprios joelhos, desejando que o que tinha acabado de ver tivesse sido apenas um sonho horrível. No entanto, sentiu uma presença aproximar-se de si. Deixou vagarosamente os olhos encharcados levantarem na direção do homem causador daquele estrago todo. A visão turva pelas lágrimas, os lábios trementes, a garganta seca._ Por que...?_

Sua cabeça doía tanto com aquilo que havia visto. Era tão difícil manter o foco. Mas, uma onda de ódio tomou conta de seu corpo naquele instante. Um ódio tão intenso que foi quase impossível controlar a vontade de matar o homem a sua frente. _Desgraçado!_ Pensava silenciosa, enquanto observava aqueles orbes negros a lhe fitarem seriamente, numa expressão praticamente nula. Irritou-se com a apatia do olhar dele. _Como podia ter feito algo assim e não sentir nada?_

Raiva a invadiu quando ele deu mais um passo em sua direção. Ajeitou um dos punhos e socou violentamente o chão sob si, que deformara totalmente em sua volta, formando uma enorme cratera. – Não se aproxime!

Itachi nada disse, continuou a fitá-la com aquele ar impassível tão comum a ele. Observou-a seriamente durante alguns poucos segundos, via ódio em seu olhar, repulsa e uma série de sentimentos mesclados que brotavam através daqueles orbes verdes que tanto amava. Isso o feria tanto, sofreu calado, sem demonstrar nem um décimo do que estava sentindo ao ter que encarar aquela expressão de asco que ela esboçava no rosto agora, depois de ver por si mesma o que crime que ele cometera.

Mas ela pediu, ela queria saber. E ele assim o fez.

- Não acabou... – Finalmente disse algo.

Haruno enxugou o rosto, esfregando freneticamente os olhos vermelhos. Soltou um longo suspiro e perguntou irônica. – O que? Quer me mostrar como você fez?

Ele fechou os olhos, desviou o rosto para o lado oposto e esperou. Suspirou fundo, abrindo lentamente os olhos e antes de fitá-la novamente, disse num tom baixo. – Bem vinda à minha realidade...

_Novamente a atmosfera era outra. Estava numa clareira, estava escuro, quase não distinguia os traços das pessoas ali. Mas, algo chamava sua atenção, aquelas vozes... Eram tão familiares..._

_Olhou em volta, procurou chegar mais perto para tentar reconhecer os rostos. O viu, era ele, o assassino Uchiha! Mas, ele não estava sozinho... Quem eram aquelas pessoas com ele? Sarutobi-sensei? O senhor sabia...? Ouviu toda a conversa dos dois sobre o destino do clã e que o Sandaime queria evitar aquele massacre. Não acreditava que a paz seria alcançada através de mais derramamento de sangue. Mas, era tarde demais..._

_Em flashes muito rápidos e um tanto distorcidos, viu-se mudando de local várias vezes, "encontrando" pessoas diferentes, ouvindo conversas ultra-secretas sobre o golpe de estado que o clã Uchiha queria aplicar em Konoha... Sabia que se isso ocorresse muitas pessoas morreriam e uma guerra explodiria. Os "sábios" do conselho de Konoha, Danzou, e um shinobi, que ficara todo tempo às sombras, apareceram naquelas lembranças borradas._

_E Haruno finalmente, vislumbrou a verdade. Um shinobi duplo? Era isso que Uchiha Itachi era...? Tantas informações vieram de uma única vez à tona. Descobriu que aquele que todos pensavam ser um traidor estava na verdade, servindo todo tempo aos interesses de konoha. _

_E o último flash das lembranças dele que ela pode ver foi o trato que havia feito com o Terceiro Hokage para que protegesse seu irmão mais novo, o único que ele não tivera coragem de matar._

Haruno não conseguia respirar direito, o corpo pesava a cabeça girava, enquanto palavras sem sentido escapavam-lhe pela boca. – Mas... o que... não pode ser... – Os olhos marejados fitavam um ponto imaginário a sua frente. As pernas bambearam e somente não caiu ao chão, porque foi imediatamente segura pelos braços rápidos de Itachi. – Não! – Gritava. – Não pode ser... isso não pode estar acontecendo... – E a última coisa que viu foi um profundo negro que a consumiu.

...

.

.

_Que barulho é esse?_ Pensava, ainda de olhos fechados. _Mas, que sonho horrível... _Abriu lentamente os olhos. O corpo todo doía como se tivesse acabado de sair de um combate ferrenho. Esfregou os olhos, deixou que eles passeassem pelo ambiente de iluminação limitada somente a um resquício de fogo que jazia próximo de si. A cabeça doía tanto que até mesmo o trepidar das chamas de algo que parecia uma pequena fogueira a incomodava. Ouviu outro barulho. _Chuva...?_ Levou a mão à cabeça procurando lembrar como havia chegado aquele lugar que parecia uma pequena cabana.

Estava deitada numa espécie de cama improvisada no chão, suas roupas estavam perfeitamente dobradas ao seu lado, o que a assustou. Não lembrava de ter se trocado. Olhou para si mesma e viu uma camisa preta cobrindo parte do seu corpo e imaginou como ela fora parar lá. _Uhm..._ Murmurou incomodada pelos músculos doloridos que reclamaram quando ela tentou levantar-se.

- Fique deitada. – Ouviu uma voz firme que ecoava do fundo da pequena sala mal iluminada.

Não podia vê-lo, mas sabia que estava lá. Sua voz a fez lembrar de tudo o que vira através dos olhos _dele_. Procurou-o com o olhar, mas não o encontrou. Tentou novamente levantar, entretanto ele a frustrou. – Já disse pra continuar deitada. – Repreendeu, deitando-a delicadamente na cama. – Sua febre cedeu. – O tom de voz com uma ponta de preocupação, mas o olhar impassível. Retirou lentamente a mão da testa dela e a cobriu, como um bebê.

- O que houve? Que lugar é esse? – Haruno parecia atordoada, e o fato dele não a olhar nos olhos a preocupava ainda mais.

Ele a fitou enfim.

A expressão dura, e no fundo de seus olhos ela podia captar uma certa angústia. – Você ficou em choque... Ficou desacordada por mais de quatro horas... Encontrei esse lugar e te trouxe pra cá, precisava descansar até sua febre baixar e os delírios pararem.

_Febre? Delírios? Inconsciente? O que? Quatro horas?_ Quantas coisas aconteceram depois _daquilo_... Haruno ficou novamente com o olhar perdido, tentando deglutir aquela história. Julgou que o baque foi muito forte e a resposta do corpo havia sido essa: **apagar**.

Sentiu algo deslizar pelo rosto, que a acordou dos seus devaneios. Era a mão dele acarinhando-a delicadamente. Aquele toque quente era tão reconfortante. Ficaram assim durante vários segundos, olhando um ao outro. Até que a mão dela pousou na dele. Seus olhos verdes marejaram ao lembrar-se de tudo. – É tão difícil de acreditar...

O que? Depois de tudo que vira não acreditava nele? Achava que ele a estava enganando?

Itachi manteve a expressão de sempre para encobrir o que estava sentindo naquele momento_. Dor..._ Retirou bruscamente sua mão do rosto dela, foi rapidamente até a porta e abriu-a. E de costas para ela, disse. – Acredite no que quiser, Sakura. – Antes de sair, falou sério. – Mas, tudo o que viu... foi a verdade.

Partiu.

Saiu pela noite fria e chuvosa, deixando-a sozinha naquela cabana com suas próprias conclusões.

Andou, andou, andou até que chegasse à cerejeira sob a qual _lutaram_ mais cedo. Suas flores encharcadas, assim como ele nesse momento. Olhou-as admirando aquele intenso rosa que o fazia lembrar _dela_. Riu para si mesmo ao lembrar da dúvida dela sobre o que ele acabara de lhe mostrar. Sobre a parte mais sombria de sua vida. Como ela podia duvidar dele? Achou aquilo tudo tão irônico, pois ele era o culpado. _Tinha que ter mostrado a ela? _

_Sim, era preciso..._

Uma flor de cerejeira caiu pesada sobre seu ombro, fazendo-o desviar seu olhar até ela. Pegou-a e aspirou o perfume que exalava e nesse instante lembrou-se novamente dela. – Sakura... – Murmurou notando como havia agido por impulso e a deixou sozinha, num lugar que ela não conhecia. Ela que acabou de sofrer provavelmente um dos maiores choques de sua vida ao perceber que a "vila" em que mora e foi criada, a qual serve com amor e se dedica de corpo e alma, não era tão inocente e imaculada como imaginava. Além disso, estava fraca, ainda levemente febril.

_E sozinha..._

Correu, utilizando o Sharingan para enxergar em meio a um monte de nada à sua frente, coberto por um escuro completo. Sentiu-se culpado por tê-la largado sozinha, _de novo_. Não queria que ela pensasse que ele queria distância, não mesmo. Era a última coisa que desejava. Então, correu mais rápido para que pudesse alcançá-la logo.

Parou bruscamente assim que avistou a pequena cabana, surpreendendo-se com o que via: Sakura cambaleante correndo na direção dele.

E quando sentiu o forte abraço enlaçando seu corpo, não acreditou em seus próprios sentidos. – Sakura, o que está fazendo aqui fora? – Fitou-a seriamente, mas seu olhar amenizou quando percebeu que ela estava chorando. – O que foi? – Indagou, levantando o queixo dela delicadamente. – Por que está chorando?

Os olhos verdes apertaram e deixaram com que mais lágrimas escorressem. – Não me deixa sozinha... – E o apertou novamente no enlace de seus braços, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. – Eu sinto muito... e-eu ..._acredito _em você...

A chuva caia forte, machucando levemente a pele dos dois que pareciam não se importar nem um pouco. Estavam muito confortáveis, pois tinham um ao outro. Entretanto, após longos e doces segundos naquela posição, Itachi afastou-a lentamente de si, para fitá-la com carinho. – Vamos sair daqui. – Tomou-a repentinamente no colo, sem deixar de fitá-la. – Não queremos que você fique doente, não é mesmo? – E com um fino sorriso enfeitando os lábios, seguiu para a cabana.

Levou-a até próximo ao fogo e a deixou sentada no chão. Tocou o rosto dela, olhando fixamente no fundo de seus orbes esverdeados.

Deslizou o toque até a altura de seu pescoço, deixando que os dedos brincassem no desenho de sua saboneteira _(tah, minha vó fala assim!)._ Aproximou-se lentamente de seu rosto, desviando até que a ponta de seu nariz frio tocasse no lóbulo da orelha dela, dizendo-lhe baixinho. – Precisa tirar essa camisa ou vai se resfriar...

A respiração quente e irregular dele chocava-se contra o pescoço feminino, provocando-lhe um arrepio em toda a extensão da pele. Haruno corou ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão sensuais perto de si. Mas, ao mesmo tempo tinham um tom de cuidado e preocupação e até mesmo ternura.

Ela nunca havia se sentido tão segura quanto naquele momento, ao lado daquele que supostamente era um dos shinobis mais perigosos do mundo que conhecia. Entretanto, aquele lado doce e terno, ele _somente_ demonstrava a ela, e_ somente _a ela.

Haruno ficou feliz em notar o brilho especial que inundava os olhos dele enquanto lhe cuidava e protegia. Estava com aquele que nunca pensara amar, mas que de um modo estranho mostrou a ela o quanto sua existência era importante. Porque para ele, ela era importante e isso ficava claro quando seus olhos se encontravam ou quando ele a tocava. Para ele, ela era única e mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse, porque ela ainda não tivera coragem de falar, ele também era o único...

E por longos segundos, o mar verde inundou o profundo negro e vice-versa. Ficaram em silêncio, fitando-se, entrelaçando as mãos, enquanto os dedos dele brincavam com a pequena palma da mão dela. Circundando, indo e voltando, até que um leve sorriso estampou no rosto dele, quando percebeu que ela sentia cócegas. – Faz cosquinha... – Reclamou Sakura, fazendo um biquinho.

Itachi achou aquilo tão sensual. Talvez ou justamente porque ela não queria ser, aquele simples ato se tornava um atrativo e ao mesmo tempo um convite.

Puxou-a para si e a beijou. Seus braços enlaçavam o tronco feminino, enquanto as mãos passeavam pelas costas dela, aproximou-a ainda mais, posicionou-a de modo que suas pernas formavam um enlace perfeito no corpo masculino.

E nesse instante ouviu um suspiro dela.

Sentiam os corpos um do outro, agora quentes com a proximidade.

Ela usava a camisa dele e ele vestia apenas a parte debaixo de seu uniforme. Precisavam se livrar daqueles empecilhos logo, mas antes que as mãos buscassem ferozes tal caminho, Haruno o ouviu pedir baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Eu quero você. – E mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha antes de prosseguir. – Sempre...

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Flores!_

_Então, gostaram?_

_Bem, Saku sofreu nesse cpt neh... Mas, Ita-kun deu a ela exatamente que ela havia pedido..._

_Bom, no prox cpt nossos heróis resolverão suas pendências heheh_

_Beijinhos mil_

_Até mais ;)_

_Hime-chan_

_PS: **reviews** seriam muito apreciados :)**  
**_


	9. Mais uma Noite com Você

_Oi amoras :)_

_Bom, flores, eu vou postar mais um cpt dessa Itasaku hoje, mas por favor me avisem se vocês não conseguirem visualizar o cpt... (acho que o site ainda está com algumas dificuldades técnicas e tal...)_

_Então... Enjoy :)_

* * *

_"A paixão aumenta em função dos obstáculos que se lhe opõe"._

_ Shakespeare_

**Capítulo 9**

**Mais uma Noite com Você...**

- Eu quero você. – Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha antes de prosseguir. – Sempre...

Olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, como se esperasse por uma permissão, e o beijo que veio em seguida foi a resposta pela qual esperava.

Ela enroscou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, segurando firme aqueles cabelos negros entre seus dedos. – Ahm... – Um suspiro escapou-lhe quando sentiu o leve puxão que Haruno deu em suas longas madeixas.

Itachi deslizou as mãos até a cintura feminina, retirando lentamente aquela camisa molhada pela chuva que era a única proteção dela até então. Olhou maravilhado para o corpo, que pertencia a ele e somente a ele, e sorriu ao pensamento possessivo que lhe dominava naquele momento.

Ela corou.

Ele achou adorável.

Repousou o corpo dela com cuidado e sempre aos beijos, até que aquele frágil corpo ficou completamente com as costas deitadas no chão. Apoiou-se com um cotovelo ao lado dela e falou baixinho em seu ouvido. – Gosto de olhar você... seu corpo é lindo... – Instantaneamente, as bochechas de Haruno coraram como um tomate, enquanto um sorriso tímido estampava nos lábios. – Adoro fazer você corar... – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Fez um caminho de beijos, traçando uma linha imaginária que começava no pescoço dela, passava por entre os seios e chegava ao ventre e quando alcançou o baixo ventre, ela gemeu, retorcendo levemente as pernas. – Uhm... – Um suspiro foi inevitável que lhe escapasse por entre os lábios semi-abertos por causa da respiração ofegante.

As mãos masculinas passeavam curiosas pelo corpo feminino, atordoando a ela e a si próprio, desejando que o momento durasse o máximo possível. Acariciava levemente a parte interna da coxa dela, enquanto a outra mão brincava com um de seus montes sedutores.

Aqueles carinhos firmes e circulares arrancavam gemidos abafados de Haruno, que arqueava o corpo a cada nova área de sua pele que ele explorava avidamente.

Enfim, Itachi chegou onde queria. – Gosta disso? – Perguntou malicioso ao ouvir o grunhido dela, ao sentir que um dedo a havia penetrado lentamente.

Os sentidos nublados pelas sensações imensamente prazerosas daquele gesto. O movimento de vai e vem que realizava combinado às caricias circulares em um de seus seios a estavam lavando à loucura. Entretanto, não imaginava que o céu ainda estava _distante, muito distante daquilo..._ Mas, teve certeza de que a passagem já estava comprada e que o condutor era muito habilidoso e faria a viagem durar _muito, muito tempo..._

- Gosta disso? – Repetiu a pergunta ao notar que ela não respondera, pois estava perdida entregue ao toque de seus, agora, dois dedos. – Sakura...? – Acordou-a dos delírios aos quais estava chegando. – Quer que eu pare? – Perguntou brincalhão enquanto parava o jogo, trazendo a atenção dela imediatamente para si. – Pensei que não estivesse gostando... – Sorriu ao ver o cenho dela franzindo em reprovação. – Você não me respondeu quando eu perguntei...

Ela respirou ofegante, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – É difícil falar alguma coisa... quando eu nem mesmo consigo pensar... – Fez um biquinho pidão.

- Isso é um sim? – Continuou o joguinho, até que viu o aceno de cabeça indicando uma resposta positiva. – Quer que eu continue então? – A cabeleira rosada balançava freneticamente pedindo mais.

E ele ofereceu o que ela desejava.

Só que ela não esperava que dessa vez o céu viria ao seu encontro. Sentiu o condutor a manuseando fundo com três hábeis ferramentas. Dois longos e finos auxiliares num vai e vem rítmico, enquanto o terceiro trabalhava freneticamente em sua área mais sensível.

O corpo frágil de Haruno arqueava frenético e os músculos sofriam de espasmos violentos. – Ahhh... – E ao som do gemido final e intenso, ele teve a certeza de que o ápice havia chegado para ela.

Retirou-se dela, refazendo faminto o caminho de beijos até que suas bocas se encontram, respirações ofegantes se chocaram, abafadas por beijos profundos.

O Uchiha assustou-se ao abrir os olhos e notar que algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. Secou-as com a palma da mão e perguntou um tanto preocupado. – O que houve? – Franziu o cenho em desentendimento. – Machuquei você?

_Não._ _Claro que não!_

Como poderia entender o que ela sentia?

_Ele nunca entenderia... _

Claro que ele não a havia machucado, havia simplesmente levado ao céu, ou trazido o céu a ela. Não sabia ao certo.

Ela estava feliz como nunca estivera antes. Estava segura, sentia-se amada, querida, desejada e protegida. Mas não sabia como dizer isso a ele. Ela queria, mas não conseguia traduzir em palavras o que sentia. Era tão difícil...

Mas difícil ainda era lidar com o pensamento que passara em sua mente nesse instante. _Posso te perder a qualquer momento_... O violento fio de pensamento a invadiu e a consumia por dentro, extravasando em forma de choro.

Ela temia o encontro dele com seu irmão mais novo. Sabia das conseqüências do uso prolongado do Mangekyou Sharingan que ele provavelmente precisaria utilizar se quisesse aproximar-se de Sasuke.

Não que Sasuke fosse querer feri-lo, muito pelo contrário. Sabia que o irmão ficaria feliz em vê-lo vivo. Mas o caminho até ele era longo e cheio de surpresas e inimigos. E provavelmente Itachi precisaria utilizar de todos os meios para desvencilhar de seu time e principalmente do shinobi que vira distorcido nas lembranças através daquela ilusão de mais cedo...

Sabia o quanto era perigosa aquela missão e mesmo que estivesse sempre ao lado dele, para curá-lo e protegê-lo, algo a estava incomodando. Era como se sentisse que alguma coisa ruim fosse acontecer. Um pressentimento terrível...

- To com medo... – Deixou escapar entre soluços.

Ele não entendia porque ela estava naquele estado. Não suportava vê-la chorar e principalmente a impotência que sentia em não poder ajudá-la o matava por dentro. – Do que? – Indagou, acarinhando delicadamente sua face molhada pelas incessantes lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Haruno suspirou pesadamente, tentando acalmar a respiração. Precisava parar de chorar, não era fraca, precisava lembrar disso a todo instante. Fechou os olhos e continuou inspirando e expirando o ar lentamente até que após alguns segundos a respiração normalizou. – Dessa missão... E se... – Tentou prosseguir, mas foi impedida por um dedo que ele levou aos lábios dela.

- Nada vai acontecer a você. – Disse protetor, fitando profundamente os orbes verdes em baixo de si. – Eu não vou deixar.

Ela se desesperou. _Como é que ele pode falar uma coisa dessas? Não estou preocupada comigo e sim com você!_ Tentou gritar essas palavras, mas era difícil encontrar voz. Arregalou os olhos, soltou um longo suspiro e tomando coragem, começou a falar sem parar sobre seus reais temores.

- Mas, e se Sasuke-kun não acreditar nisso...? E se não conseguirmos passar pelo time que ele organizou? E se...? – E foram vários _"E SEs"_ até que ela disse algo que pegou Itachi desprevenindo. – Você não está completamente curado das feridas daquela luta com seu irmão, além do mais... – E seu olhar se perdeu nas chamas da pequena fogueira ao lado deles, enquanto formulava seu pensamento. – Você não pode ficar usando seu Sharingan, Itachi, sabe que está doente e eu não quero que você fique cego, entendeu? – Voltou o olhar para ele num misto de medo e preocupação e uma ponta de repreensão. – Não quero que você morra... eu não quero te perder ... _Não quero ficar sozinha... nunca mais... _E junto a esse último fio de pensamento, mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto alvo.

Ele ficou admirado, surpreso. Não imaginava que o que ela sentia por ele fosse tão forte a ponto dela temer pela sua vida. Não estava acostumado a ter alguém por ele, que se preocupasse, que o cuidasse, que se importasse...

Isso era tão novo para ele...

Sentiu-se feliz e ao mesmo tempo envaidecido, as palavras dela despertaram algo nele. Algo que alguns chamam de _amor_. Mas ele não, nunca nomearia o que sentia por ela _amor_.

_Entretanto, lá no fundo ele soubesse. _

Surpreendeu-a com um longo e doce beijo. Explorou aqueles lábios rosa com uma perícia que nunca havia utilizado anteriormente. Dedicou a eles mais atenção do havia feito em toda a sua vida com todas as mulheres que passaram pelo seu caminho. Afinal, as outras não tiveram importância alguma. Nem mesmo lembrava dos seus rostos e os nomes, esses ele nunca os soube.

Mas, _ela _era especial...

Sentiam o ar quente e úmido que trocavam naquela carícia chocar-se em suas peles a medida em que os lábios se procuravam com uma necessidade feroz.

Ele se livrou rapidamente da última peça de roupa que lhe cobria o corpo.

Deitou-se por cima dela, encontrando seus olhos verdes bem próximos aos seus e quando as respirações novamente se misturaram, disse com um fino sorriso nos lábios. – Não se preocupe, Sakura... – E tocando-lhe o rosto, continuou. – Nada de ruim vai acontecer.

Poderia até ser uma mentira, mas fato é, ele faria tudo para cumprir essa promessa, pois a perspectiva de ter uma vida ao lado dela depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, muito o agradava. Talvez até mais do que ele se desse conta...

Tomou seus lábios rosados novamente com tamanha urgência, que a assustou inicialmente. Mas, ela deixou-se perder-se naqueles carinhos intensos e provocantes.

Haruno sentiu novamente uma onda de sensações invadir-lhe o corpo, quando as mãos dele a seguraram forte posicionando-a habilmente por cima de si, num movimento brusco e inesperado. Um frio percorreu por toda a extensão da espinha dela quando notou a masculinidade dele em baixo de sua feminilidade e ficou relutante de como deveria agir. Afinal de contas nunca havia _dominado _a situação.

Ele percebeu a insegurança dela, então a trouxe carinhosamente para próximo de seu rosto, falando-lhe baixinho ao ouvido. – Eu quero você... – Aquelas palavras fizeram com que todos os poros de sua pele arrepiassem. – Venha. – E ajeitou-a do modo como queria, por cima de si, enquanto a beijava os lábios, pescoço e orelha.

E começaram tudo outra vez.

Haruno o enlaçava com as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo dele, encaixando-se num enlace perfeito.

Ao sentir-se completamente envolvido pela cavidade úmida e quente, Itachi deixou um gemido escapar pela garganta, dando a dica de que ela estava no caminho certo.

E foi isso o que fez.

Subia e descia profundo, segura pelas mãos dele que habilmente conduziam seus quadris naquele vai e vem frenético.

Os corpos suavam e tremiam.

Haruno jogava a cabeleira rosa ora para frente ora para trás, enquanto arqueava-se violentamente à medida que as bruscas ondas de sensações diversas a invadia.

- Itachi... – Exclamou rouca entre suspiros, enquanto apoiava-se sobre o peito dele. – Não agüento mais ah... – Tombou sobre ele com os cotovelos ainda apoiados em seu abdômen, após gritar o nome dele várias vezes.

Ao notar que sua _pequena_ novamente alcançara o clímax, aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas. E um prazer intenso o consumiu quando olhou para ela e viu sua expressão atordoada pelas sensações do momento. Era fascinante ver como seus traços doces haviam se transformados em algo totalmente selvagem. E nesse instante chegou ao final daquela deliciosa viagem anunciado por um grunhido feroz, seguido pelo nome dela sussurrado – Ah.. S-sakura...

_Primeiro a passageira._

_Depois o condutor._

E naquele _céu_ coberto pelo teto daquela modesta cabana, ao som da chuva e do crepitar das chamas daquela pequena fogueira, dormiram aninhados em forma de conchinha. Ele sentindo o cheiro do cabelo dela, ela sonhando com ele.

Estavam tão tranqüilos, uma felicidade tão aparente estampavam-lhe os rostos...

Que nem perceberam que alguém os espiava muito próximo dali. E pela expressão em sua face, esse alguém não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito com o que os olhos vislumbravam.

...

..

.

**Continua... **

**Próximo cpt: **_O que nos espera..._

**

* * *

**

_Bom amoras, então, gostaram do encontro amoroso dos nossos heróis?_

_Espero que sim :D_

_Fico feliz pelos **recadinhos** fofos que a fic tem recebido *domo arigatou*_

_E novos **reviews** são sempre muito bem vindos ;D_

_Beijinhos mil_

_Hime-chan._

_PS: os **reviews não assinado**s estão respondidos lá no **review this chapter**.  
_


	10. O que nos espera

_Oh boy I just cannot believe. guy that's too much for my fucking little heart! Caio you're back! OMG OMG OMG_

_Thank you just soooo much for coming, you have no idea how this is important to me :)_

_So this chapter goes to you, Of course! My fucking little bastard! I love sooo... And thanks a lot for giving my (ex)boyfriend back to me.._

* * *

_Oi amoras! _

_Bom, o capítulo de hoje vai para duas pessoinhas lindas que eu amo do fundo do kokuro, que fazem parte da minha vida há muito muito tempo:_

_Caio, meu beta lindo. Gringo, amigo do meu coração que faz algumas revisões pra mim ;)_

_Erik, amor da minha vida, voltou pro Brasil! (voltou pra mim *possessiva até o fim!*) Heeeeeeeeeeeee feliz feliz com a tua chegada, meu fofo :D  
_

_Meus queridos fofinhos, eu os adoro tantoooo..._

..

.

.

_Bom... *hime, secando as lágrimas*_

_Aproveitem mais um cpt da itasaku :)_

* * *

"_O futuro é incerto e o fim está sempre perto!"_

_Jim Morrison_

**Capítulo 10**

**O que nos espera...**

Estava uma manhã linda, o sol nascia tímido no horizonte banhando com leves feixes de luz a pequena cabana onde Sakura e Itachi ainda dormiam abraçados. O canto suave de passarinhos podia ser ouvido ao longe.

Acordou preguiçosa, os olhos pesavam, o corpo ainda pedia descanso. Entretanto, a curiosidade foi maior que a vontade de continuar a dormir. Sentia alguma coisa firme circundando sua cintura e isso era algo ao qual não estava acostumada. Sempre dormira sozinha e a simples presença de alguém ao seu lado, a puxando para mais perto a fazia duvidar de que aquilo realmente pudesse ser de verdade.

_Mas era..._

E ela pôde constatar ao virar-se lentamente para fitar aquele que mudara sua vida por completo depois daquele dia, em que foi encontrado quase morto após a luta contra seu irmão mais novo.

Abriu um sorriso largo ao perceber que ele dormia tão profundamente, havia baixado totalmente a guarda. E apesar de saber que ele ainda não lhe tinha dito toda a verdade sobre _tudo,_ tinha a certeza de que aos poucos isso aconteceria. Estava gradativamente passando a confiar nela. E isso a deixava muito feliz, era uma felicidade tão grande que parecia não caber no peito.

Passou levemente o dorso da mão no rosto dele, contornado cada linha de expressão, adorando cada mudança que ocorria em sua pele em contato com aquele toque delicado. Um fio de sorriso estampou levemente a face masculina por cima da respiração regular que denunciava o sono tranqüilo.

Ela aproveitou cada segundo daquele precioso momento. Nunca o tinha visto tão_ indefeso_, e provavelmente não havia ninguém no mundo que já o tivesse. Sorriu para si mesma quando se deu conta do que aquilo significava. Ela havia, sem querer, quebrado as barreiras que ele construiu e que o afastava dos outros, que amedrontava e por causa das quais nunca poderia se dar ao luxo de passar momentos como este que estava vivendo agora.

_Ele estava em paz. _

Ela ficou tão feliz por ser a única a poder contemplar uma visão tão bonita: ver o homem que se ama dormindo tranqüilamente ao seu lado.

Seus olhos fitavam fixamente os lábios dele e sentiu-se extremamente tentada a beijá-los. E foi isso que fez. Tocou-os levemente enquanto ele ainda não dava sinais de estar acordado. Beijou seu pescoço, acariciando lentamente o peito e o abdômen, arrancando um suspiro dele nessa derradeira carícia. Ela levantou os olhos para ver se o havia acordado, mas ele ainda dormia. Beijou-lhe novamente o peito nu e continuou sua jornada abdômen abaixo, até que algo lhe chamou atenção.

_Alguém cruzou pela porta._

E antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de virar-se para ver quem era, sentiu algo perigosamente envolver seu pescoço.

- O que...? – Perguntou-se abismada ao sentir o que aquele _estranho_ lhe fazia.

O homem segurou firme Haruno pelo pescoço utilizando somente uma de suas mãos, puxou-a bruscamente para si e falou-lhe baixo ao ouvido. – Está com fome?

Ela se surpreendeu com aquela voz, e quando sentiu o chakra que este emanava teve plena certeza de quem se tratava. – Bushin?

Virou-se lentamente e vislumbrou os mesmos orbes negros que tanto lhe agradava. – Itachi...? – Olhou-o dos pés a cabeça e o inicial espanto passara completamente ao notar que se tratava de um clone do Uchiha que a acabara de surpreender.

- Está com fome? – Repetiu a pergunta, mostrando-a uma série de frutas que encontrara para o café da manhã deles. E antes que ela perguntasse alguma coisa, ele se apressou em explicar o porquê de ter feito um clone de si mesmo. – Alguém precisava encontrar comida, não é mesmo? – Disse com um sorriso brincalhão, enquanto cortava uma maçã e levava gentilmente à boca de Haruno.

Aquela atitude a deixou tão maravilhada. Como ele se importava... Pensou em tudo enquanto ela havia ficado inconsciente por causa do genjutsu pelo qual havia passado horas atrás. Preparou roupas, um lugar para ficarem e até mesmo a comida do dia seguinte. Ele havia cuidado dela de uma forma tão doce. Realmente se importava, se preocupava, ele simplesmente a cuidava... Sentiu tanta segurança nesse instante, sabia que poderia contar com ele e teve a certeza definitiva de que aquele que dormia ao seu lado e que ao mesmo tempo lhe dava de comer não poderia de forma alguma ser o assassino brutal e sanguinário do qual todos falavam.

_Aquele era o seu e só seu, Itachi..._

A visão de Haruno nublou quando sentiu a boca sendo completada por um pedaço de fruta que ele sensualmente depositara sobre sua língua. E antes que ela pudesse mastigar, ele a surpreendeu com um beijo e ambos compartilharam aquele alimento enquanto as línguas travavam uma batalha sem fim. Perderam o fôlego depois de tanto se_ atacarem_, naquela duelo sem vencedores.

Assim que se recuperaram, as bocas tornaram a se digladiar enquanto mãos procuravam os corpos um dos outro. Um gemido inesperado escapou pela boca de Haruno quando sentiu a nuca sendo atacada por outro destemido guerreiro. – Oh... Itachi... – Clamava por ele, sentindo-se amada por não somente um, mas dois Uchihas _._

Duas versões _Itachis_ atordoavam Haruno de várias formas diferentes.

Itachi já havia despertado muito antes de Sakura acordar. Deixou os olhos repousarem porque era confortável manter-se tranqüilo ao lado de quem se gosta. Quando sentiu o peito sendo açoitado pelos beijos dela, não conseguiu conter um suspirou, mas continuou atuando de_ dorminhoco _para ver até onde ela iria com aquele caminho de beijos. E surpreendeu-se com os carinhos audaciosos que _sua pequena_ lhe desferia. Mas, a vontade de tê-la era tão grande que não se conteve e precisou utilizar-se até mesmo do seu _outro eu_ para completar seu contento.

Beijava-lhe sensualmente a nuca, agarrando sua cintura possessivamente trazendo-a para si, enquanto o bushin tomava-lhe faminto os lábios rosados de Haruno agarrando firme o seio nu.

Sakura nunca havia imaginado viver um momento tão erótico como esse em toda sua vida, mas era tudo real. O calor e intensidade das carícias eram prova viva disso.

Ela arqueava o corpo a cada beijo dado, a cada toque mais profundo, a cada carícia mais íntima. Sentiu-se subitamente arrastada ao encontro de um dos Itachis, enquanto esse a posicionava em volta completamente de seu corpo. Deixou um gemido alto escapar ao encontrar um volume sobre o tecido da calça que ele trajava. – Ah...

- Oh Sakura... – Itachi aproximou-se novamente, puxando seus cabelos rosados, fazendo-a fitar dentro da escuridão de seus olhos para então tomar-lhe os lábios mais uma vez com mais fome do que a outra versão de si. – Eu quero você. – Ambos disseram simultaneamente para ela, _Itachi_ e _seu clone_.

E começaram a se amar loucamente até que foram impedidos por uma visita inusitada, que entrara pela janela lateral, pousando no meio da sala ao lado dos três.

Era um corvo de Itachi, que logo se transformara em uma versão dele, em igual imagem e semelhança_._

Eles pararam os beijos ao ouvir o que o _novo Itachi _tinha para dizer: - Fomos seguidos. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar o momento que havia interrompido esboçando um sorriso malicioso que deixou Sakura corada. Entretanto, logo se lembrou do problema em questão. – Alguém esteve aqui ontem à noite.

Itachi ficou pensativo, enquanto mantinha Sakura protetor em seus braços. Desfez rapidamente o jutso de clonagem, liberando os bushins em um borrão negro à medida que desapareciam no ar.

Ficou vários momentos assim, levando em consideração as informações que seu antigo parceiro lhe entregara mais cedo na clareira antes que Sakura os flagrasse. Kisame o mantinha informado dos passos de seu irmão mais novo e deu-lhe até mesmo a possível localização de seu esconderijo. Itachi levou tudo isso em consideração e elaborou uma teoria de quem poderia tê-los seguido até ali, chegando à conclusão de quem seria o possível rastreador deles, entretanto esse pensamento guardou para si mesmo, até ter certeza da sua terrível suspeita.

...

_Algumas horas longe dali..._

Estavam reunidos todos os integrantes do grupo de Sasuke, a equipe Taka.

Pareciam entediados, Suigetsu no canto de um amplo salão reclamando da vida, Jugo repousava ao lado de um imenso janelão fitando a bela imagem da natureza através da privilegiada vista que tinha para uma floresta de um verde intenso e Karin, como sempre, andava freneticamente de um lado para o outro, enquanto roia as unhas em preocupação pelo estado de saúde em que Sasuke se encontrava. Afinal, após vencer o jinchuuriki de oito caldas, todos haviam saído com algum tipo de lesão, mas Sasuke fora um dos mais afetados. Repousava num quarto há dias, recuperando-se rapidamente dos ataques sofridos naquela árdua batalha, da qual fora vencedor.

Karin sentiu um chakra se aproximando e logo soube de quem se tratava.

Fez uma careta ao vislumbrar a imagem de uma figura esquisita cruzando a porta. – Cheguei! – Gritou numa voz estridente, enquanto realizava movimentos estranhos, parecia uma _samambaia caquética_. Entretanto, assim que se lembrou que não precisava fingir naquele ambiente, recuperou-se do ataque de histeria.

- Visitas estão a caminho. – Informou num tom de voz firme e sério. E, se seu rosto não estivesse coberto por uma máscara que parecia uma colméia, os outros poderiam notar a expressão de seriedade em sua face.

Tobi deu instruções para que cada um ali se posicionasse nos quatro cantos do casarão que Sasuke utilizava como esconderijo e matar qualquer um de tentasse invadir sob qualquer pretexto. Explicou que uma kunochi de Konoha e um ANBU viriam até eles com o único objetivo: **matar Sasuke**.

Todos o fitaram surpresos nesse exato momento. Como alguém poderia tê-los rastreado? Isso era impossível, entretanto se Tobi estava tão seguro de suas palavras era porque alguma verdade elas tinham, e não custava nada se manter alerta. Afinal, Sasuke não podia travar um combate nesse momento, era muito arriscado.

Após muito relutar, Suigetsu foi para o lado sul, enquanto Jugo lentamente colocou-se no caminho do norte, levando consigo um passarinho verde empoleirado em dois dos seus dedos. Karin foi a última a se retirar, reclamando o tempo inteiro sobre a insolência de alguém querer se aproximar do _seu_ Sasuke-kun, até que Tobi a cortou violentamente de seus pensamentos obsessivos. – Karin, haja o que houver... – E seu tom de voz ficara mais sério. – Cuidado com esses dois. O ANBU vai usar de truques para enganá-la, ele é esperto, vai usar sua habilidade de identificar chakras contra você... - E o último fio de advertência sou mais baixo do que ela esperava, arrepiando todos os pelos da nuca em imaginar a possibilidade do que o que Tobi lhe falava pudesse vir a acontecer. – **Para matar Sasuke!**

Muito preocupada, Karin partiu rapidamente para o lado leste com um único pensamento na cabeça: proteger a todo custo _seu _Sasuke-kun.

Assim que vira todos saírem, Tobi começou a se lembrar de algo que lhe parecia completamente impossível:

_Itachi ainda vivia_.

Isso com certeza seria péssimo para concretização de seus planos futuros em relação à Konoha e que envolviam Sasuke diretamente. Se não conseguisse evitar o encontro dos irmãos a tempo, todo plano que levou décadas para arquitetar poderia ir por água abaixo. Por isso, tratou de alertar Sasuke sobre os _invasores_, omitindo é claro que um deles era seu irmão mais velho.

Um sorriso sádico desenhou-se nos lábios cobertos pela máscara com a idéia que lhe passava pela cabeça e com a qual Sasuke nunca desconfiaria de sua culpa em _toda_ aquela história e ao mesmo tempo, faria com que os dois irmãos lutassem novamente entre si e dessa vez se certificaria que _um _deles realmente morresse e assim permanecesse.

_**Continua...**_

**Próximo capítulo: Sasuke-kun... Por quê...? **

**

* * *

**

_Ok amoras, taí mais cpt :)_

_Bom, devo dizer que a continuação dessa fic deixou alguns leitores em polvorosa quando publiquei *levei tanta pedrada nas idéias que fiquei com enxaqueca por uma semana* ahaha_

_Pois é, alguns acontecimentos inesperados virão e provavelmente vocês vão querer me matar... No fim da semana eu posto e aí vocês decidem se eu mereço viver ou não hehe_

_Beijinhos,** reviews** são sempre uma boa ;)_

_Hime-chan._


	11. Sasukekun  Por quê?

_"Quando odiamos alguém, odiamos em sua imagem algo que está dentro de nós." _

_Herman Hesse_

**Capítulo 11**

**Sasuke-kun ... Por quê?**

Sakura e Itachi seguiram durante horas a fio pela trilha floresta adentro, caminho que Kisame havia indicado no dia anterior sobre o provável paradeiro de Sasuke e seu grupo.

- Itachi? – Chamou Haruno, franzindo o cenho enquanto pulava ágil de galho em galho seguindo o caminho logo atrás do Uchiha.

Ele virou lentamente o olhar para fitá-la com sua visão periférica.

- Podemos mesmo confiar nele? – Haruno suspeitava da consistência da informação que Kisame havia dado a Itachi.

Um meio sorriso estampou no rosto do Uchiha ao ouvir aquelas palavras. – Sim... Na medida do possível... – Voltou o olhar para a floresta a sua frente, dizendo. – Não se preocupe, só precisamos seguir o plano à risca.

Itachi referia-se ao plano que haviam traçado antes de partirem atrás de Sasuke. Era vital que Sakura, por ser uma ninja médica, ficasse sob sua guarita enquanto o Uchiha partia para a _ação real_. Ele iria na frente, seguido por ela, e se algo lhe acontecesse, haveria uma shinobi capacitada para cuidar dos seus eventuais ferimentos.

Entretanto, o motivo principal da preocupação de Haruno eram os olhos do Uchiha. Ela sabia que ele não estava bem, via que ele escondia a todo o custo sua real situação de saúde, mas ainda assim conseguia perceber que havia algo errado. Toda vez que ele utilizava o Sharingan, seu corpo respondia de alguma forma, às vezes batimentos cardíacos acelerados, alteração na respiração ou até mesmo um cansaço moderado. Isso para um leigo, não era nada, mas para ela que conhecia as nuances entre indivíduos saudáveis e doentes, era sinal de que algo não ia bem.

- Tem certeza disso? – Indagou Haruno novamente, num tom preocupado. – Eu sei dos procedimentos padrões, mas acho que você não deve ir sozinho...

Ele a fitou novamente com o canto do olho, esboçando uma expressão brincalhona. – Se algo acontecer, você estará lá pra me salvar. – Riu para si mesmo ao notar a ironia que aquela situação demonstrava, estava certo, apesar de soar quase que ridículo. Se algo lhe acontecesse, ela seria sua salvadora.

- Está sentindo...? – Ambos pararam bruscamente, agachando-se cada um em um galho. – Esses chakras são muito fortes... parece que há três deles... estão posicionados cercando o local em que provavelmente Sasuke-kun está... – Concluiu Haruno com serenidade no tom de voz.

Itachi a fitou durante longos segundos, admirando a precisão da conclusão a qual chegara sozinha. _É tão forte, minha pequena, tão perspicaz..._ Pensava ao observá-la em silêncio. – Fica aqui, eu sinalizo assim que você puder vir. – Um fio de sorriso lhe estampou a face enquanto o Sharingan ativava em seus olhos, deixando Haruno um tanto apreensiva. – Vou encurralá-los.

- Mas... – Antes que tivesse tempo de terminar a frase, Itachi já havia sumido num borrão negro em pleno ar. – Droga!

Ela podia vê-lo ao longe, caminhando lentamente, enquanto Suigetsu aproximava-se dele trazendo uma Katana enorme por cima dos ombros. Era estranho, pois eles nem ao menos falavam nada ou faziam qualquer coisa. Ficaram parados somente se encarando.

Mas Haruno logo percebeu o que realmente acontecia. – Itachi o pegou numa ilusão, só pode ser isso... O que será que aquele cara está vendo? – Indagou-se curiosa, ao notar a expressão de medo na face do rapaz de aparência exótica que supostamente deveria lutar contra o Uchiha.

Mas em questão de segundos, algo se aproximou rapidamente de Haruno e tocou-lhe o ombro direito. Após isso, percebeu que já não estava no mesmo lugar de antes, já não podia mais ver Itachi a seu frente. Com certeza ainda permanecia na mesma floresta, mas não no mesmo local. – _Mas o que é isso?_

Havia sido transportada para uma parte mais profunda da floresta e suas únicas companhias eram o intenso verde das árvores que a cercava. Tentou sentir o chakra de Itachi, mas não conseguiu. _Droga, o que é isso?_ Perguntava-se silenciosa, tentando entender o que lhe havia acontecido. Caminhou alguns passos e pôde sentir um chakra que logo reconheceu. _Aquele Akatuski... só pode ser ele, eu lembro do dia em que encontramos Itachi após a luta contra Sasuke... É ele..._

Após reconhecer o chakra de Tobi, Sakura começou a correr na direção dele até que pôde finalmente vislumbrar uma imensa construção à sua frente localizada no coração da floresta e banhada ao sul pela costa de um mar profundo, cujas ondas se chocavam contra uma dezena de pedras que o rodeavam, formando um cenário extremamente lindo.

Haruno ficou inicialmente maravilhada com o que vira, até que fora surpreendida pela imagem que entrara em seu campo de visão subitamente. – Você? – Perguntou para aquele que _dançava_ de um lado para o outro até que finalmente parou e disse numa voz brincalhona. – Sasuke quer te ver, menina!

Entretanto ela nem ao menos teve direito de resposta, pois após Tobi se pronunciar correu rapidamente para o lado leste, deixando o caminho livre para que Haruno pudesse ir de encontro ao Uchiha mais novo.

_Menina tola..._ Pensava ele não muito longe dali, enquanto a observava atentamente. Minimizou ao máximo seu chakra para que ninguém o percebesse ali e assim pudesse assistir de camarote o que estava por vir... _Vai servir perfeitamente ao propósito... Vamos ver como Itachi vai reagir depois do que irá acontecer aqui..._

Karin havia avisado Tobi que os _visitantes indesejados_ haviam chegado e logo que esteve de posse dessa preciosa informação, coordenou que todos os integrantes do grupo Taka fossem de encontro ao ANBU e o surpreendesse numa emboscada bem elaborada, enquanto ele pessoalmente_ cuidaria _da Kunoichi.

Sakura fitava aquele imenso casarão a sua frente e por mais que todas as fibras do seu corpo lhe dissessem que se tratava de uma armadilha, agora não havia mais como voltar atrás. Precisava seguir e encontrar Sasuke.

No entanto, um esforço maior não precisava ser feito, uma vez que ele dava o ar da graça nesse exato momento. Apareceu num movimento tão rápido que foi difícil até mesmo para ela notar que era ele que havia surgido em sua frente, pouco mais de dois metros de distância dela.

Haruno não percebeu a expressão gélida no olhar dele, pois se houvesse notado, com certeza não teria corrido em sua direção, ansiosa por contar-lhe as novidades sobre a _verdadeira_ identidade do irmão e que ele de fato não havia morrido. – Sasuke-kun... – Deixou que um belo sorriso estampasse a face e os olhos verdes marejaram ao rever seu ex-companheiro de equipe, ficou feliz por estar trazendo tão boas noticias para ele. Queria vê-lo feliz também, que ele soubesse a verdade sobre toda uma vida e história que lhe foi alheia durante tantos anos. Suas intenções eram as melhores, e tinha a certeza de que depois que ele soubesse de _tudo_, voltaria com ela e o irmão para Konoha e esqueceria esse plano doente de vingança contra a vila.

_Infelizmente ela estava errada..._

Somente percebeu isso quando foi subitamente arremessada metros de distância e seu corpo chocou-se violentamente contra uma árvore, que com o impacto intenso ficou quase que completamente destruída.

Os sentidos de Haruno ficaram abalados, a cabeça rodava e as pernas não respondiam...

Estava tonta, levou lentamente uma mão ao rosto e notou que sua face sangrava, seus músculos estavam doloridos, imaginou que fosse morrer no décimo de segundo em que viu as diversas luzes do Shidori lhe lacerando a pele frágil do abdome enquanto o impacto lhe jogava longe. Somente sentiu a intensa dor no momento que o corpo era lançado brutalmente contra aquela árvore.

- S-sasuke-kun... – A voz entrecortada de Haruno soava baixo, não entendia porque ele estava agindo daquela forma. Na verdade, ela não havia se dado conta de que aquele que estava na sua frente não era mais seu antigo companheiro da equipe 7, que não havia restado mais nada dele... Era tão difícil para ela ter de admitir que aquele _Sasuke-kun_ que um dia ela havia conhecido, tinha_ morrido_ para sempre e que o rapaz que via nesse instante era somente um vingador, não passava de um assassino cruel.

Tentou de todas as formas levantar-se do chão, mas o corpo machucado a impedia. – Argh... – Exclamou alto, ao ser erguida bruscamente pelo pescoço num movimento firme e ágil de Sasuke. – Sasuke-k... – Tentou articular alguma coisa, mas era muito difícil dizer algo enquanto a garganta estava submissa ao forte enlace de uma das mãos dele.

- Sakura... – Iniciou o Uchiha mais novo, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos ainda cerrados, mantendo Haruno erguida quase que na altura de sua face, imprensando-a violentamente contra a árvore praticamente destruída. E com um meio sorriso sádico, prosseguiu. – Achou mesmo que seria capaz de me matar?

_Matar você? Mas o que é isso? Não... você entendeu tudo errado! _Ela tentava se explicar, mas não conseguia, o ar já lhe faltava, a visão estava turvando, estava perdendo por completo o controle sobre o próprio corpo. Nunca pensou que se sentiria tão indefesa novamente em toda sua vida. Não imaginava que os efeitos colaterais do Shidori fossem tão atordoantes, mas ainda estava viva e isso lhe parecia um grande milagre, pois daquela pequena distância o mais provável era que tivesse morrido instantaneamente.

- Argh! – Ele apertou cruelmente o enlace, enquanto seu sorriso doente aumentava, parecia apreciar o som da voz dela reclamando pela dor intensa que sentia a cada apertão em sua garganta, talvez desejasse ouvi-la pedir clemência.

- Sakura... – Continuou seu discurso, abrindo os olhos calmamente, revelando o terrível Mangekyou Sharingan que _herdara_ do irmão em seu último encontro, no qual todos pensaram que Itachi havia morrido. E ele realmente morreu, por alguns segundos seu coração parou de bater e se a equipe liderada por Kakashi não o tivesse salvo a tempo, ele provavelmente sucumbiria.

Sasuke fitou diretamente os verdes marejados de Haruno de uma distância mínima, antes de dizer-lhe as mais terríveis palavras que ela já ouvira na vida. – Hoje... – E aproximou-se perigosamente do ouvido dela para terminar sua sentença. – definitivamente... – Haruno sentia o corpo tremer sob as últimas palavras que lhe proferia numa voz cínica. – não é o seu dia de sorte...

O tom de voz de Sasuke era tão ameaçador, falava tão baixinho e pertinho do ouvido dela. Haruno nunca pensou que tornaria a sentir tanto medo mediante uma situação, mas sentiu... Ele estava tão próximo, apertando sua garanta num enlace tão forte que parecia que seu pescoço partiria ao meio a qualquer momento.

Não reconhecia mais aquele que estava na sua frente, ele era um estranho completo. E nesse instante arrependeu-se por ter nutrido tanto _amor _durante tantos anos, ter dedicado a ele tanto de sua vida, de seus pensamentos, ter tido tantas expectativas por alguém que não valia a pena, que nunca a amou...

_Haruno já não sentia mais as pernas..._

_Os braços tombaram violentamente, estavam tão pesados..._

_O ar parecia não penetrar mais os pulmões..._

_A visão escurecia, as pálpebras não agüentavam abertas..._

_O sangue escorria incessante pelo nariz e boca..._

_A vida lhe esvaía pouco a pouco..._

E num derradeiro suspiro, deixou escapar o que durante as últimas semanas não tivera coragem de admitir para si própria. – I-itachi... aishiteru... – Após tal declaração tão incompreensivelmente inesperada, deixou que os olhos finalmente cerrassem,

_num descanso final..._

Ainda segurando firme aquele corpo frágil contra a árvore, Sasuke parecia muito surpreso com as últimas palavras de sua ex-companheira de equipe. _O que significa isso?_ Perguntou-se franzindo o cenho, enquanto admirava a expressão de paz que o belo rosto da rosada tomara naquele derradeiro momento paradoxal de dor e de alívio.

Deixou que seu polegar passeasse timidamente pelo queixo dela mantendo seu olhar impassível que não demonstrava o menor sinal de culpa. E permitiu que um fio de pensamento passasse em sua mente, enquanto a fitava intensamente: _Sakura..._

_..._

_._

_._

- Argh! – Murmurou quando sentiu um fino corte lacerar a pele do punho esquerdo e surpreendeu-se ao vislumbrar o próprio sangue escapar através do corte, feito por uma kunai que voara veloz em sua direção.

Deixou que o corpo de Haruno tombasse no chão e mantendo ainda a expressão impassível, virou-se lentamente para encarar o indivíduo insano que ousou mexer com ele.

A tonalidade do rosto de Sasuke mudou completamente para um pálido extremo, enquanto os olhos simultaneamente arregalaram-se ao notar quem era a pessoa que acabara de presenciar aquela cena horrível.

Julgou ser impossível, mas quem disse que coisas impossíveis não podem se tornar reais...?

_Aniki..._

**Continua...**

Próximo capítulo: _**Fantasmas...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bom pessoas, o que acharam do cpt?_

_Puxa, acho que esse foi um dos cpts mais tensos que já escrevi... Saku sofreu pela sua inocência e fé em Sasuke e por sua vez, Sasuke parece ter abstraído tudo o que a kunoichi representou em sua vida..._

_Bom... o próximo cpt será postado semana que vem..._

_Espero que que tenham apreciado a leitura, obrigada a quem acompanha e por aquelas que favoritaram :)_

_Adoraria receber **reviews,** é de graça e faz um bem inigualável à autora ;)_

_Beijinhos_

_Hime-chan._


	12. Fantasmas

"_Diante de um obstáculo que é impossível de superar, obstinação é estupidez"._

_Simone de Beauvoir_

_(será mesmo?)_

**Capítulo 11**

**_Fantasmas..._**

_Doía tanto..._

Itachi nunca havia sentido tamanho sofrimento... Na verdade, nunca havia se permitido sentir qualquer emoção após o massacre de seu próprio clã,

até hoje...

Sentiu-se tão impotente e inútil ao perceber que chegara tarde demais, que falhara em proteger a única pessoa que realmente se preocupara com ele, que o cuidara, que _enxergava_ o homem por trás da fama do assassino, a única que o amara...

_Sakura..._

O peito parecia apertar, pesava tanto. Desejava que aquela cena horrível fosse apenas uma ilusão, que a mulher que tanto passou a amar silenciosamente não fosse aquela, deitada no chão, que não demonstrava qualquer sinal de vida.

Passou o olhar por toda a extensão do corpo de Haruno e constatou que seus _medos silenciosos _eram pura realidade: _o coração parara..._

Nos olhos de Itachi, algo parecido com uma lágrima apareceu, que evidentemente **não **ousou rolar pela face pálida que se mantinha sempre impassível.

Ele voltou lentamente seu olhar para o irmão mais novo, que estava estático, paralisado mediante a presença do _fantasma _de seu aniki.

...

.

* * *

Madara divertia-se ao longe, observando atentamente à cena que ele próprio ajudou a criar. Pretendia, inicialmente, deixar os irmãos lutarem até que um morresse. Entretanto, ao notar o intenso ódio no olhar de Itachi, percebeu que aquela garota de cabelos rosados parecia ser muito mais importante para ele do havia imaginado. Sabia do extremo amor que ele tinha pelo irmão mais novo, mas será que ele perdoaria aquele que matou a mulher que lhe ensinou uma nova forma de viver? Será que Itachi deixaria Sasuke vivo depois de ter cometido tamanho crime?

A morte de Sasuke com certeza não era a melhor opção para a realização dos planos futuros de Madara, por isso não pretendia de forma alguma que tudo fosse por água abaixo por causa de uma _briguinha entre irmãos_, principalmente por causa de uma kunoichi inútil de Konoha!

Observava atentamente para que se algo muito sério acontecesse a Sasuke, ele tivesse tempo suficiente para intervir. Afinal, Sasuke era peça fundamental em seu jogo macabro contra Konoha, além disso, ele sabia que Sasuke era muito mais suscetível à sua influência depois de ter contado, à sua maneira, a historia sobre seu clã.

Madara estava ali, bem mais próximo, atrás de algumas folhagens esperando atentamente o desenrolar daquela situação, pronto para intervir se assim fosse necessário.

...

.

* * *

Sasuke estava paralisado, não tinha certeza se o que via era real. _Não pode ser... Eu vi, você morreu..._ Pensava consigo próprio, balançado a cabeça freneticamente tentando mandar embora aquela visão do irmão.

Mas ela teimava em continuar...

_Assombrando-o..._

- Irmãozinho tolo... – O _fantasma_ se pronunciou, provocando um frio intenso na barriga de Sasuke e um arrepio por toda a espinha ao ouvir o tom de voz tão parecido com o de seu irmão mais velho.

Sasuke teve plena certeza de que aquele a sua frente não se tratava de um fantasma muito menos uma ilusão, quando foi de repente surpreendido pelo enlace feroz de Itachi circundando seu pescoço violentamente, enquanto o fitava de muito próximo e falava-lhe algumas palavras. – É esse o tipo de vida que quer pra você? O mesmo tipo de vida que tive durante tantos anos? – E nesse instante Itachi sentiu-se intimamente culpado por ter sido ele mesmo quem _criara_ o monstro que Sasuke havia se tornado.

- Irmãozinho... – E um sorriso cínico estampou os lábios de Itachi, enquanto as próximas palavras de desgosto lhe saiam pela boca. – Uma existência maldita essa a dos Uchiha... Acha mesmo que não sinto a presença _dele_ nos observando? – Disse baixinho, num tom de voz somente audível para Sasuke, cujo medo e surpresa eram evidentes em sua face pálida nesse momento. – Irmãozinho tolo... Parece que você distorceu tudo... Vai se aliar a ele e atacar Konoha, mesmo sabendo toda a verdade sobre nosso clã, você ainda busca vingança,_ Sasuke_?

Ao ouvir seu nome ser tão ameaçadoramente pronunciado naquela derradeira pergunta, Sasuke tremeu, pois teve a certeza de que aquele era seu irmão mais velho, apesar de parecer-lhe ainda algo impossível de ser.

Mas não teve tempo para deglutir aquela aparição tão absurdamente repentina, pois tão logo Itachi terminou seu discurso, apertou o enlace em volta do pescoço de Sasuke e levantou-o do chão brutalmente deixando-o completamente submisso, lançando-o a mais de cinco metros de distância.

Fitou calmamente seu irmão caído ao longe durante alguns segundos. Parecia pensar no que faria.

Caminhou lentamente até Sasuke, que jazia agachado no chão, recuperando-se ainda do torpor das sensações causadas pela surpreendente aparição de seu irmão mais velho_. _

_Outou-to, por que você fez isso...?_ Perguntou-se o mais velho em silêncio visualizando novamente a imagem de Sakura caída morta no chão. _Ela era sua amiga! _

_Ela era... _

_ela era... minha!_

Ódio nublou a mente de Itachi, que em uma visão aterrorizante aproximou-se ligeiro de seu irmão e assim que chegara a sua frente desfez-se em dezenas de corvos que cercaram Sasuke repentinamente por todos os lados. Materializando-se finalmente em apenas um, Itachi, que permanecera atrás de Sasuke para perguntar-lhe ao pé do ouvido ameaçadoramente. – Irmãozinho tolo, não percebe o que acabou de fazer? – E continuou num fio de voz. – Ela foi a única mulher que realmente te amou...

Agarrou Sasuke novamente pelo pescoço e pressionou o mais forte que conseguia, o ódio tirava-lhe completamente a razão. Sasuke ainda estava atônito com a aparição do irmão, não conseguia elaborar um pensamento decente ou uma estratégia para livrar-se de Itachi, não conseguia se mexer ou falar. Só sentia sua garganta pouco a pouco ser violentamente macerada pelas mãos de seu aniki.

Itachi estava a ponto de matar seu irmão, aquele pelo qual lutou e se preocupou durante tantos anos de uma vida dedicada totalmente aos seus deveres como shinobi. Até que um sussurro entrecortado ao longe o impediu de cometer um crime pelo qual provavelmente nunca se perdoaria.

- I-itachi...?

Era tão baixinho que ele imaginou que sua audição lhe pregava peças, mas ao ouvir aquele sussurro por uma segunda vez, teve certeza de que era real. – Ita-kun...

_Sakura?_

Tossiu muito, a respiração completamente fora do ritmo, o pulso acelerado. O coração de Haruno parecia se recuperar do intenso choque sofrido poucos minutos atrás pelo Shidori de Sasuke. Seus batimentos estavam acelerados, o coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

Abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade e com a visão bastante turva, conseguiu visualizar ao longe Itachi pronto para matar Sasuke. Nesse instante, agradeceu silenciosa ao árduo treinamento que teve com Tsunade-hime, através do qual conseguiu evoluir sua habilidade de concentração de chakra de tal modo que este foi capaz de agir como um tipo de bomba, impulsionando o músculo do cardíaco a voltar a bater segundos após Sasuke tê-la largado no chão**.***

Os irmãos Uchiha fitaram na direção de Haruno incrédulos com o que viam:

_ela respirava... e com dificuldade se movia... estava fraca, mas ainda vivia..._

Itachi largou seu irmão no chão e sem pensar duas vezes rumou ao encontro dela. Segurando-a forte em seus braços, franziu a sobrancelha e perguntou-lhe num tom um tanto surpreso. – Eu pensei... mas como você? ... seu coração parou... e ... – O Uchiha mais velho encontrava-se num misto de alívio e surpresa. _Como ela poderia estar viva depois daquilo?_

- Itachi... – Sakura quase não encontrava forças para falar, mas com as poucas que se permitia, murmurou preocupada. – Não faça isso... Não mate seu irmão...

Ele ficara internamente estarrecido, _como ela ainda poderia preocupar-se com Sasuke?_ Se dependesse de seu _precioso _outou-to, ela já estaria morta.

Haruno continuou seu raciocínio. – Precisamos levá-lo até Tsunade-sama... – Lembrou-o da missão que haviam recebido da Hokage e cujo objetivo maior era _reaver_ Sasuke à Konoha.

Nesse instante ambos olharam na direção de Sasuke, agonizante no chão.

Haruno ao fazer menção de levantar-se, fora rapidamente contida por Itachi, que a repreendeu. – Fique aqui. – E com o olhar firme e decidido, tornou a fitar o irmão, só que desta vez, deixou que seu Mangekyou Sharingan estampasse perigosamente por toda extensão da íris.

Levantou-se calmo e assim que estava completamente de pé, encarou Sasuke diretamente nos olhos, dois pares de armas letais se encaravam naquele momento.

Agora Sasuke sabia da verdade. Eles estavam lá para capturá-lo e levá-lo de volta para Konoha. Isso queria dizer que seu aniki realmente havia sobrevivido. Isso seria tão bom, a não ser por um único e importante detalhe: ele trabalhava para Konoha, _ainda!_

- Aniki... – O mais novo respirou fundo e num fio de voz, disse com a expressão calma. – Eu queria tanto poder te ver de novo... – Os olhos marejaram.- Gostaria de poder dizer que esse é um dia feliz pra mim... O dia em que descubro que meu Aniki está vivo... – Cerrou o punho violentamente e o fitou ameaçador. – **Mas não é! **

A atmosfera pesava, o perigo era evidente. Uma luta fenomenal estava prestes a explodir.

Entretanto, ao notar que Sasuke ainda não estava preparado para vencer uma luta contra Itachi, Madara foi veloz, mais veloz do que todos puderam perceber. Em questão de décimos de segundo, estava ele lá, sob o disfarce de Tobi, parado atrás de Sasuke. Tocou-lhe levemente o ombro direito e disse-lhe em tom calmo. – Essa luta não vai acontecer hoje, Sasuke-kun. – E num último fio de voz, disse. – Vamos embora!

Tão rápido quanto chegou até Sasuke tão logo saíram da clareira, sem que ao menos os olhos de Haruno tivessem tempo suficiente para captar o que havia acontecido. Mas, para Itachi tudo estava bastante claro: Madara havia usado de sua habilidade de teletransporte e levado seu outou-to para bem longe dali.

Em outra hora se permitiria preocupar-se com aquilo, mas agora precisava dedicar cuidados à _ela_. Estava fraca, e por um milagre ainda vivia. Sabia que ela era forte, mas nunca mais poderia arriscar perdê-la novamente. Por isso, decidiu que encontraria logo um lugar mais próximo onde pudesse cuidar adequadamente de seus ferimentos. Lembrou-se que a caminho daquela clareira em que estavam agora, havia um vilarejo modesto, mas com instalações suficientes para abrigá-la, enquanto se recuperava dos traumas sofridos.

Aproximou-se dela, sua expressão impassível, mas o coração corroído.

Todos aqueles ferimentos horríveis, aquele sangue. Tudo isso porque não foi capaz de se desvencilhar tão rapidamente do ataque em conjunto do time de Sasuke. Quando finalmente os colocou em ilusões terríveis o suficiente para não lhe causarem mais _atrasos_, percebeu que algo não estava certo. Que _ela _não estava mais lá. Deu-se conta tarde demais, o que resultou naquele momento trágico.

Sua _"falha"_ resultou na _morte _dela.

Naquele segundo em que vira os olhos verdes marejados e a face antes tão alva, agora inchada, ferida, sangrando, nesse exato instante prometeu-se em silêncio nunca mais _falhar com ela._ Nunca mais deixá-la sozinha.

Nunca mais!

- I-itachi... – Chamou-o tirando-o dos seus pensamentos torturantes.

- Ahm..? – Perguntou-lhe, tomando-a cuidadosamente nos braços, enquanto sofria por dentro a cada gemido de dor que ela deixava escapar pela garganta ao sentir que os músculos reclamavam ao toque.

Haruno o fitou preocupada. – O que houve? Pra onde eles foram? Por que você não foi atrás deles? – Eram tantas as suas indagações. Ela nem mesmo percebeu o que lhe havia ocorrido, que por alguns longos minutos sua vida havia lhe escapado, _atordoando_ a mente do homem que agora lhe carregava carinhosamente para longe daquele lugar.

- Shii... Vamos ao vilarejo mais próximo, você precisa de cuidados.

Haruno franziu o cenho e retrucou nervosa. – Mas, Sasuke-kun... Precisamos...

Ela não pôde terminar a sentença, pois uma escuridão profunda tomou conta de sua visão inesperadamente.

..

..

..

.

.

* * *

-Uhm... que lugar é esse? – Perguntava num fio de voz, a visão turva, a mente atordoada pela medicação que lhe havia sido aplicada diretamente na veia. E a última coisa que ouviu antes de apagar novamente foi uma voz sussurrar baixinho ao pé do ouvido:

- Obrigado, Sakura... – Sentiu a face ser docemente acarinhada, por um toque quente. – Obrigado, por sobreviver...

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo: Gomenasai**

**

* * *

**

_E aí, amoras!_

_O que acharam?_

_Espero que não tenha ficado super fantasioso o lance da Saku ter conseguido sobreviver. (sei que se ela tivesse morrido, vocês é que iriam querer me matar! hehe)_

_Bom, flores, agradeço as senhoritas fofas que tem acompanhado as fics da Hime. É muito legal tê-las por aqui :D_

_Neh se antes de ir vocês me deixarem um **coment **sobre o cpt, eu ficarei feliz :D_

_Beijinhos mil_

_Hime-chan._

_Ps: Perguntinha básica: Vocês gostam de **KakaSaku**?  
_


	13. Gomenasai

**Lembrete**_: Essa historia está em UA e está acontecendo paralelamente a guerras e o caos civil em konoha e a tomada de poder por danzou... (o que der pra ser aproveitado do manga, eu aproveito, o que não der, será alterado.)_

_

* * *

_

**No capítulo anterior:**

_Só sentia sua garganta pouco a pouco ser violentamente macerada pelas mãos de seu aniki._

_..._

_Madara havia usado de sua habilidade de teletransporte e levado Sasuke para bem longe de Itachi._

_..._

_- Obrigado, Sakura... – Sentiu a face ser docemente acarinhada, por um toque quente. – Obrigado, por sobreviver... _

_

* * *

_

"_Os __fins justificam os meios"._

_Maquiavel_

**Capítulo 12**

**Gomenasai...**

_S-sasuke-kun... Por favor... me escuta..._

_Não faça isso!_

_Sasuke..._

Sakura?

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Aishiteru..._

Sakura?

_Irmãozinho... tolo! _

Nii-san?

_Esse é o tipo de vida que quer para você? _

Nii-san!

Abruptamente acordou envolto no próprio suor, sua respiração era dificultosa, a cabeça doía, os músculos de todo corpo reclamavam ao toque. O sono demorara a chegar como nas demais noites, mas nessa em especial fora bastante perturbado.

As lembranças dos acontecimentos recentes estavam atordoando cada pensamento seu. Desde o último encontro com Haruno e Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke não consegue ter uma noite de sono decente.

Seria por remorso? Por deliberadamente quase ter causado a morte de Sakura, sua ex-companheira de equipe e amiga?

_Definitivamente não..._

Ele cortara qualquer laço com seus entes queridos. Tudo para adquirir mais poder e força, tudo para que chegasse o dia em que teria sua vingança contra o maldito que assassinou seu clã. E esse dia chegou. Sasuke teve sua vingança... Itachi havia _morrido_ e dessa forma completado sua meta de vida. Tudo estava enfim perfeito, não estava?

_Não exatamente... _

Apesar de tudo, Sasuke se sentia vazio... frio... Ter o sangue do seu irmão em suas mãos não lhe trouxera qualquer satisfação... A ironia de tudo isso é que Sasuke finalmente havia conseguido realizar o maior e talvez único sonho e objetivo de sua vida. Mas por que ainda assim não se sentia realizado?

A roda do destino parece não ser benevolente com seus subordinados e Sasuke era prova disso. Pois após realizar seu objetivo e vingar seu clã, ele descobriu que seu irmão não havia sido tão culpado quanto imaginava que fosse. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se Itachi fosse o psicopata cretino que havia cortado a garganta de sua Oka-san sem qualquer remorso ou o terrível desgraçado que sem uma ponta emoção viu seu Otou-san cair no chão sobre o próprio sangue enquanto agonizava ao sentir a vida escapando impiedosa de si.

Mas Itachi não era o maldito que Sasuke acreditava ser...

O destino brincou com todos eles. Os manipulou e os fez cometer crimes terríveis, crimes dos quais não podiam se negar cometer.

Após Madara ter-lhe contado a verdade sobre o massacre de seu clã, horas depois às margens de uma bela praia Sasuke permitiu-se chorar. Chorar por seu aniki. Chorar pela injustiça que haviam cometido com aquele que ele mais amava e passou a odiar sem saber que estava sendo terrivelmente injusto. Nesse mesmo dia, Sasuke pôde sentir a dor calada que Itachi deve ter sentido, o desespero interior de saber que não havia escapatória, que de uma forma ou de outra muitas vidas seriam sacrificadas.

Sasuke o compreendeu...

Embora tenha discordado de seu irmão em um único aspecto: _quem deveria morrer_.

_Definitivamente konoha deveria pagar por isso..._

Infelizmente o destino pregou peças e fez com que Sasuke se vingasse num passado não muito distante, na pessoa errada. Ele estava consciente disso agora. Por isso, precisava desfazer esse erro, precisava destruir todos aqueles que realmente o fizera sofrer e o privara de uma infância feliz, que tiraram seus pais e parentes, que _obrigaram_ seu irmão a tirar o mais precioso bem que uma criança pode possuir: sua inocência.

Uchiha Sasuke faria todos pagarem, destruiria um por um com suas próprias mãos.

E com esse pensamento, levantou-se da cama e caminhou calmamente até a janela para vislumbrar a bela lua que brilhava imponente no céu.

Lembrou-se de seu irmão novamente e de sua mais recente _traição:_ Itachi _ainda_ trabalhava para Konoha e pelo que parecia estava disposto a levá-lo e deixá-lo à mercê de seus eternos algozes...

Seu olhar pousou contemplativo na bela superfície prateada da lua cheia. Parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, até que sentiu um chakra familiar aproximar-se do seu quarto e alguém abrir a porta, adentrar e lentamente parar atrás de si.

Sem mover um músculo, indagou num tom casual. – O que faz no meu quarto?

Sentiu a mão feminina tocar-lhe o ombro nu de forma terna. – Fiquei preocupada... – Hesitou por um momento, mas recuperou-se e continuou. – Sasuke-kun.. você está bem? Ouvi sua voz alterada, teve _outro_ pesadelo?

Sasuke nem ao menos se importou em olhar a ruiva atrás de si nos olhos, simplesmente replicou. – Karin, reúna todos no salão principal.

- Mas Sasuke-kun...

Nem ao menos teve tempo de prosseguir, pois a voz cortante do Uchiha indicou claramente que a _conversa_ havia terminado. – Saia!

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke encontrou todos os membros da equipe Taka reunidos, como havia requisitado. Pareciam impacientes e um tanto incomodados por tal encontro àquela hora da noite.

- O que aconteceu, Sasuke? – o tom petulante na voz de Suiguetsu era notório, mas o Uchiha, como sempre, ignorou e caminhou até a enorme mesa de reuniões, colocou ambas as mãos sobre a superfície de madeira e lentamente levantou o olhar para fitar cada um dos membros da equipe e quando finalmente seu olhar alcançou a figura esquisita de máscara laranja, disse.

- Atacaremos Konoha na semana que vem.

Virou-se e caminhou calmamente em direção a saída.

Sasuke estava decidido. Vingaria seu clã e o faria logo. Começaria por Danzou, um dos líderes do Conselho e responsável direto pelo massacre de seus entes queridos.

A estratégia estava traçada, seu grupo sabia exatamente o que fazer. Poder, ele já tinha. Mas faltava-lhe algo. Algo que deixou incompleto no dia em que Madara o teletransportou daquela maldita clareira, no dia em que Itachi reapareceu dos mortos e o surpreendeu naquele ataque inesperado. No exato dia em que Sasuke _matou _Sakura.

Antes que finalmente rumasse para Konoha, Sasuke precisava aparar algumas arestas...

_Ele resolveria suas pendências de uma vez por todas._

Karin subitamente sentiu o chakra de Sasuke se afastar da base e no mesmo instante correu para porta principal, mas era tarde demais: o Uchiha já havia partido.

- Não se preocupe, ele voltará em breve. – Ouviu a voz conhecida acalmar-lhe quanto à repentina saída de Sasuke. No entanto, algo lhe incomodava profundamente, por que ele partira sem dizer nada e para onde iria?

- Aonde ele foi?

- Resolver assuntos pendentes... – E com isso, Madara entrou novamente no salão, tendo total consciência de que Sasuke voltaria e que estaria mais obstinado em seus objetivos do que nunca antes esteve.

...

..

.

* * *

_- É realmente um mistério..._

_- Do que você está falando, doutor? – Indagou a enfermeira arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_- Da jovem que chegou aqui há semanas e se encontra em coma..._

_- O senhor está falando da moça que foi deixada aqui no hospital... Lembro que as feridas dela estavam muito profundas, principalmente a do abdome..._

_- Sim, é sobre ela mesmo que me refiro. – O jovem médico levou uma mão aos cabelos e deslizou seus dedos pelos fios negros, tinha um olhar contemplativo, parecia refletir sobre algo. – Eu fico intrigado... Aquelas feridas parecem ter sido causadas por um profissional..._

_- O senhor quer dizer... um assassino?_

_- Sim... É estranho, uma pessoa normal não teria qualquer chance de sobreviver aquelas feridas, mas essa jovem conseguiu. Talvez ela não seja civil..._

_- O senhor acha que ela é uma shinobi?_

_- Talvez... – Estreitou os olhos e continuou seu raciocínio. – Mas ela não trás nenhuma identificação. Shinobis normalmente trazem uma hitaiate consigo..._

_- É uma possibilidade... – A enfermeira colocou a prancheta no balcão e com o olhar preocupado continuou. – o que o senhor acha que ela tem? _

_- Sinceramente, eu não sei... Já fizemos todos os exames possíveis e ela fisicamente está bem. Meus conhecimentos de medicina me dizem que isso é impossível, pois a atividade cerebral dessa jovem está em perfeita ordem. Ela já deveria ter acordado..._

...

..

.

* * *

_**À noite, no mesmo hospital...**_

No quarto 321 do hospital situado na Vila Oculta da Fumaça*, uma jovem abre os olhos com dificuldade. Está grogue, tenta sentar-se na cama, mas seu esforço é inútil. O corpo ainda dolorido a impede de completar seu intento. No entanto sua obstinação é imensa e por isso tenta novamente, frustrando-se em seguida por não encontrar forças suficientes para tal.

Deixou-se cair pesada novamente sobre o colchão de algo que parecia ser uma cama de hospital. Fitou curiosa do interior do quarto. Desde quando estava num hospital? Afinal ela estava em missão...

Quase que num piscar de olhos surpreendeu-se com uma presença súbita que emanou da escuridão do canto do quarto e se materializou em forma de uma silhueta masculina.

Ela não reconheceu, de início, quem se tratava devido à escuridão daquela noite, e estava muito fraca para sentir qual era o chakra da pessoa que estava em sua frente, caminhando lentamente em sua direção.

Assustou-se e uma expressão de horror estampou sua face assim que um par de olhos vermelhos entraram ameaçadores em seu campo de visão.

Estava ainda muito debilitada pelo ataque surpresa que sofrera na última vez que encontrara Sasuke, por isso por mais que tentasse se mexer era inútil.

Estava indefesa, completamente entregue nas mãos daqueles profundos orbes vermelhos que se aproximavam predadores de si.

Tão logo conseguiu ver quem era o dono dos olhos Uchiha, abriu a boca para proferir palavras que não chegaram a ser ditas, pois caíra inexplicavelmente em sono profundo.

Ele se aproximou até chegar em frente ao rosto feminino para tocá-lo e deixou que um leve suspiro de alívio escapasse pelos lábios entreabertos.

Estava feliz apesar de tudo, afinal ela sobrevivera ao ataque de seu irmão mais novo.

Itachi sabia que o que estava fazendo com Sakura durante as semanas que se passaram após a luta contra o grupo Taka era, no mínimo, reprovável. Mas quem ousaria julgar um Uchiha?

Ele tinha completa consciência de que manter Sakura em coma induzido com o auxílio do Sharingan ultrapassava todos os limites da ética, além disso era uma das atitudes mais egoístas que já havia tomado em toda sua vida.

Entretanto, Uchiha Itachi não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder a única coisa que lhe dava prazer e alegria de viver ultimamente. _Sakura..._ Ele não poderia correr o risco de _perdê-la_ novamente. Por isso decidiu deliberadamente privá-la do direito de escolha, de ir e vir, ao menos durante o período de sua recuperação completa.

Ele sabia que tão logo Sakura recobrasse sua consciência, iria querer ir atrás de Sasuke para completar sua missão. Embora não estivesse completamente recuperada, Haruno era obstinada e um tanto quanto teimosa. Provavelmente não abriria mão de viajar aonde quer que fosse e lutar o quanto seu corpo permitisse. Ela ultrapassaria seus próprios limites para recuperar Sasuke e trazê-lo de volta à Konoha.

Apesar do ataque sofrido ter sido a quase três semanas, seu corpo ainda se recuperava dos efeitos colaterais causados pelo chidori.

Não somente o trauma físico preocupara Itachi, mas também e talvez principalmente, o emocional. Não houve uma noite sequer em que Sakura conseguisse _dormir _sem ter pesadelos horríveis nos quais gritava vem parar o nome de Sasuke pedindo que não a matasse, porque a única coisa que ela queria era que ele voltasse para casa.

Itachi sabia que ela amava seu otou-to. Ele sabia que Sakura e seu irmão mais novo possuíam uma relação intensa, eles eram da mesma classe na academia e se formaram genin juntos. Ela o amou durante seus anos de adolescência e esse amor nunca morreu, muito pelo contrário, tornou-se mais forte do que ele imaginava. No entanto, algo ficou claro: o amor que ela nutria e ainda nutre por Sasuke havia se transformado.

Ela o amava, sim, ele era seu eterno _Sasuke-kun_.

O _laço de amizade_ entre ambos era eterno e indissolúvel.

Esse lugar no coração dela se mantinha intacto para que Sasuke o habitasse se assim o quisesse.

Mas nem isso ele se permitiu...

* * *

Itachi caminhou lentamente até a janela do quarto do modesto hospital onde deixou Sakura aos cuidados dos médicos daquele vilarejo humilde. Ele a visitava todas as noites e se mantinha incógnito para não ser reconhecido por ninguém.

Naquele lugar ninguém a conhecia e a única identificação que poderia delatar sua real identidade, sua hitaiate, fora retirada por Itachi._ É melhor assim... É melhor que não saibam onde estamos... São tempos de guerra, não devemos confiar em ninguém... É melhor que fiquemos incógnitos enquanto você se recupera, principalmente agora que Konoha sofreu um golpe de estado e Danzou, aquele maldito, tomou o poder da Hokage... _Pensou enquanto fitava a pequena cidade pela vista privilegiada que tinha.

Ele sabia que privar Sakura da realidade - daquela dura e cruel realidade, mesmo que fosse por uma boa causa, era errado. _Você não vai me perdoar_... Tinha plena consciência que não tinha o direito de fazê-lo, ainda assim, o fez._ Quando você estiver completamente recuperada, Sakura, eu te libero do genjustu no qual te coloquei para que dormisse durante semanas e então você estará livre para ir, mas enquanto isso não posso correr o risco, eu... eu não quero te perder... _Quase riu de si mesmo mediante os pensamentos absurdos que inundavam sua mente nos últimos dias.

Pensamentos egoístas e possessivos.

Aproximou-se novamente da cama, fitando intensamente a face da bela de cabelos rosados que despertou nele tantos sentimentos que nem mesmo ele sabia existir em si. _Que ironia..._ Ele dissera tantas vezes a Sasuke para odiar, para cortar laços e para se esconder, só assim ele seria mais forte. Percebera nesse instante que acabara de acrescentar à sua conta uma nova fraqueza:

_Haruno Sakura _

Tocou mais uma vez a face feminina, sentou-se na cama e lentamente aproximou seu rosto da cabeleira rosada para sentir seu doce perfume. Em nenhum momento deixou de fitá-la, não queria perder nem que por um segundo sequer um traço, uma linha de expressão, um suspiro inesperado ao sentir o calor do toque da pele dele roçar levemente na dela.

Aproveitou o máximo que pôde ao lado dela, sempre atento a qualquer movimentação que indicasse que alguém se aproximava.

Estava sempre atento.

Embora a mente lhe dissesse para partir, pois logo o sol nasceria, por mais que a razão lhe dissesse que ele deveria ir, algo o puxava de volta ao encontro dela. Ele não sabia explicar exatamente o que era, parecia uma força magnética invisível que o impelia a ficar.

E todas as noites era sempre a mesma coisa.

Inevitável não se perder no calor da pele dela em contato com a sua.

Inevitável não calar a razão que lhe dizia coisas que ele não queria ouvir.

Então, ficou mais um pouco, calando a razão, rendendo-se a uma voz cuja procedência Itachi não conhecia, mas que lhe agradava demasiadamente.

...

.

* * *

Eram quase cinco e meia da manhã, raios leves de luz já denunciavam a chegada da aurora.

Como nas outras noites ele não dormira. Não queria e não se permitiria perder sequer uma mudança na expressão dela.

E quando os lábios rosados se curvaram levemente formando um sorriso suave na face, ele percebeu que havia valido a pena ficar. E ao ouvir Sakura murmurar seu nome, ele sentiu seu pulso estranhamente acelerar. _Ela não vai me perdoar... Ela confiou em mim... _

Beijou carinhosamente os lábios de sua pequena numa despedida silenciosa e antes de sair pela janela, deixou que uma só palavra lhe escapasse num tom quase inaudível.

_Gomenasai... _

* * *

Itachi deixou o quarto de hospital e partiu em direção a seu atual esconderijo nas fronteiras do vilarejo.

Seus movimentos por entre as folhagens eram quase que imperceptíveis. Movia-se ágil de galho em galho, sharingan à espreita em busca de qualquer perigo iminente.

Ao se aproximar da moradia afastada de qualquer ser vivo e aparentemente abandonada, local onde escolheu para habitar enquanto Sakura se recupera de seu estado de saúde, percebeu que não estava sozinho.

Seus passos cessaram e os olhos buscaram atentos a quem ousara invadir seu local de descanso.

Sentiu de pronto a presença invasora.

Seu chakra era familiar.

Duvidou por uma fração de segundos do que seus sentidos lhe diziam, mas quando os orbes vermelhos de Itachi encontraram dois ônix a lhe fitarem intensamente pôde constatar quem imaginara ser de início.

_Sasuke..._

- Nii-san... – Escapou num suspiro melancólico.

Entreolharam-se de uma distância segura por longos minutos como se travassem uma conversa silenciosa e não precisassem que palavras fossem ditas para que soubessem o que o outro queria dizer.

- Nii-san... – Depois do silêncio intenso, o chamamento tão conhecido por Itachi escapou novamente pelos lábios do Uchiha mais novo. Sasuke não esboçava qualquer emoção em sua face, mas seus olhos não negavam o que se passava dentro de si. Um misto de sentimentos prestes a explodir.

Itachi sabia exatamente o que seu irmão queria silenciosamente dizer 'gomen', entretanto seu orgulho não o deixaria fazê-lo.

Todavia havia outra coisa no olhar de Sasuke, um objetivo. Uma motivação que o novamente levara até seu irmão e o procurara mesmo após Itachi quase tê-lo matado no último encontro quando pensou que seu otou-to havia assassinado Sakura.

Qual seria essa motivação?

Quanto a isso, o Uchiha mais velho estava quase certo, mesmo assim esperou que as palavras fossem ditas por Sasuke.

- Nii-san... – Olhou-o profundamente nos olhos e com o tom de voz firme, prosseguiu. – Vim lhe propor algo...

Itachi sorriu levemente sabendo exatamente aonde aquilo daria.

- Venha comigo, Aniki. – Disse animado, aproximando-se do irmão e quando chegara a somente quatro passos de distância dele, continuou. – Vamos nos vingar pelo que Konoha fez com nosso clã, você e eu juntos seremos invencíveis!

E o brilho nos olhos de Sasuke aumentou quando finalmente se aproximou o suficiente de Itachi para tocar-lhe o ombro direito. – Aquela maldita Vila não terá a menor chance contra nós!

**Continua...**

Proximo capítulo: _O que é realidade?_

* * *

Alguns conceitos:

* **coma induzido**: estado de coma provocado, não natural.

* **hitaiate**: bandana, nesse caso específico, com o símbolo da vila da folha.

* **guerra**: refere-se à guerra/conflitos políticos e civis que acontecem durante o governo de danzou.

* **Vila Oculta da Fumaç**a fica localizada também no país do Fogo.

* * *

_Então flores, o que acharam do cpt?_

_Bom, o que será que vai acontecer daqui pra frente hein? Deixo essa pra vocês pensarem ;)_

_Agradeço de montão aos **reviews** super fofos que mandaram para o cpt anterior. Obrigada de montão ;D E é claro que seria super legal se houvesse** comentários** para esse cpt ne ;D_

_Beijinhos mil._

_Hime-chan._

_PS: Meninas, a **postagem **das fics da hime será feita de modo **aleatório **nos meses **fev**, **mar**,** abr**, **mai **e **jun** 2011. Pois é, infelizmente minha rotina volta à loucura que sempre foi, então tempo será algo super raro D;_

_**Tentarei **postar no mínimo **3 **cpts (ou one-shots) **por mês**, ok :) (eu vou realmente** tentar**...)_

_E os** critérios** que utilizarei para determinar qual fic será att com **maior** frequencia serão: Resultado do **POLL**; número de **reviews**; maior fluxo de **visitas**... _


	14. O que é realidade?

**No capítulo anterior:**

_- Venha comigo, Aniki. – Disse Sasuke animado, aproximando-se do irmão e quando chegara a somente quatro pés de distância, continuou. – Vamos nos vingar pelo que Konoha fez com nosso clã, você e eu juntos seremos invencíveis!_

_E o brilho em seus olhos aumentou quando finalmente se aproximou o suficiente de Itachi para tocar-lhe o ombro direito. – Aquela maldita Vila não terá a menor chance contra nós!_

_..._

_.._

_._

_

* * *

_

_"Vivemos no mundo do irreal onde tudo o que vemos é somente uma sombra imperfeita de uma realidade mais perfeita". _

Platão

**Capítulo 13**

**O que é realidade?**

- Então, Itachi, o que me diz? – Indagou o Uchiha mais novo com um brilho de expectativa no olhar.

Itachi fitou seu irmão de tão próximo que era capaz de ouvir sua respiração apressada e os batimentos cardíacos descompassados. Era notório o estado de euforia de Sasuke e a tentativa de camuflar esse sentimento por trás daquela expressão de _nada_ que esboçava em sua face pálida era completamente inútil.

O silêncio que se fazia desde aquela pergunta derradeira era excruciante.

A mão esquerda de Sasuke ainda segurava firmemente o ombro direito de Itachi, talvez num reforço calado de que realmente falava sério.

- Nii-san? – Quebrou o silêncio num murmúrio quando seu irmão calmamente desvencilhou-se de seu toque e caminhou na direção oposta, parando a cerca de dois metros para contemplar os primeiros raios da aurora.

Por mais que seu olhar estivesse perdido naqueles áureos feixes de luz, mantinha-se completamente atento ao que o jovem Uchiha acabara de lhe propor. E sua resposta não tardou a vir.

- Irmãozinho... – Não desviou o olhar do céu. – Você veio até mim para pedir a minha ajuda no seu plano de destruição a Konoha? – Seu tom de voz calmo, cada sílaba que partia de seus lábios eram bem pensadas, afinal ele não era um homem de desperdiçar palavras.

Sasuke ouvia atentamente.

- Sasuke... – E nesse instante ele se virou para fitar o irmão diretamente nos orbes negros. – Se veio aqui me propor tolices desse calibre, volte pelo mesmo caminho que veio, pois não tenho tempo para suas sandices.

Não era nem de perto o que Sasuke esperava como resposta.

- Nii-san! – Seus olhos continham raiva manifesta por um brilho intenso. – Será que não percebe que aqueles malditos foram responsáveis pela desgraça do nosso clã?

Itachi sorriu levemente ao ouvir a indagação provocativa do irmão e não conteve palavras perante tal. – Vejo que continua o mesmo tolo, irmãozinho... A desgraça do Clã Uchiha não fora causada por Konoha... – Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar ácido e tentou argumentar, mas fora cortado pelo irmão. – Aquele clã estava deteriorado, meu irmão. A sede por poder os cegava, levando-os a crer que através de sangue e carnificina mostrariam ao mundo que eram onipotentes...

- Mas nosso clã sempre foi o mais poderoso! – Itachi ignorou a interpelação do irmão.

- Esse clã era podre! – Exclamou calmante, nunca perdendo o contato visual. – E isso fora sua desgraça. – estreitou os olhos por uma fração de segundo e em seguida deixou que uma elegante sobrancelha arqueasse. – Sugiro que desista desses planos se não quiser se afogar em uma trama movediça de um clã decadente cuja historia fora dragada pelo passado.

E num último conselho, prosseguiu com seriedade na voz. – Não seja tolo, irmãozinho, será que os _olhos_ que lhe dei não conseguem ver a obviedade da situação? – Sasuke sentiu-se insultado, mas não houve tempo para rebater. – Deixar-se manipular pelos ideais de Madara somente lhe trarão desgraça e destruição.

O mais novo não pôde conter-se nem mais um minuto sequer, precisava falar, expressar seu ponto de vista e indignação.

- Ao menos ele não age como um traidor da memória do clã. – Ácido e direto. – Ele é o único Uchiha que quer fazer algo contra a supremacia de Konoha e vou utilizar isso a meu favor. Farei o que for possível para destruir cada um deles!

Um passo a frente e um sorriso cínico apareceu na face de Itachi antes que prosseguisse. – Madara é um tolo, assim como você! Vivendo sob os ideais decadentes de uma sociedade hipócrita.

- Eles tiraram tudo de mim, Itachi!

Nesse instante seu sorriso esvaeceu e as palavras que vieram em seguida provocaram confusão, nublando o raciocínio de seu irmão mais novo.

- Otou-to... Não foi isso que planejei para você e não foi por _isso_ que vivi e fiz tudo o que fiz.

Sasuke fitou-o intrigado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. Planejar? Itachi queria dizer que havia um propósito em tudo aquilo?

- Irmão... o que aconteceu está acabado, ponto final. – Encarou-o sério e prosseguiu. – Viva e seja livre. Livre do caos de viver sob a carga de ser um _Uchiha._ - Caminhou lentamente em direção a ele e parou em sua frente. - Seja somente..._ você_, crie uma nova vida e trilhe uma nova jornada.

_Seja livre..._

Sasuke não imaginava que aquele discurso viria, isso o pegou de surpresa. Fitava incrédulo o homem a sua frente, sem reação.

Até que num sussurro a resposta veio.

Cortante e áspera.

- Não acredito que está me pedindo que esqueça minhas raízes e perdoe os malditos que _te_ fizeram destruir nosso clã, nossa família! – Esboçou um sorriso cínico nos lábios e continuou. – Seus valores morais são patéticos! Se sua ética ou seu ponto de vista não te permitem agir corretamente nessa situação, então eu o farei.

Eu vingarei nosso clã!

Eu farei as bases daquela maldita Vila ruírem e verei o caos alastrar-se e sentirei o sangue em minhas mãos.

Haverá um banho de sangue, irmão, assim como houve naquela noite no Distrito Uchiha.

- Está errado. – As únicas palavras de Itachi.

- Estou? – perguntou insolente, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – o que te faz pensar que será diferente? – sorriu cínico. – Não me diga que **você **vai me impedir?

A resposta foi rápida e ambígua para a surpresa de Sasuke. – Não.

- E nem irá me ajudar... ou me impedir... então quem o fará?

Novamente uma resposta direta. – Naruto-kun...

Sasuke estreitou os olhos preparando-se para indagar sobre a loucura que seu irmão acabara de proferir, mas algo chamou atenção de ambos.

Um barulho vindo dos arbustos no coração da floresta que cercava a clareira onde estavam nesse momento.

Em menos de um minuto, um shinobi desconhecido apareceu no local.

...

..

.

.

* * *

Tratava-se de um ninja ANBU ne, elite shinobi que trabalhava em segredo junto a Danzou durante o caos que Konoha atravessou após o ataque de Pain e a queda de Tsunade-hime.

Com o governo desestabilizado e enfraquecido, Danzou tomou as rédeas de cunho político da Vila e detém sobre seus subordinados poder ilimitado para tomar qualquer decisão pertinente aos assuntos relativos à Konoha.

E no momento, o assunto que ocupava sua agenda era: _Uchiha Sasuke_.

O Uchiha era uma ameaça iminente ao poder absoluto de Danzou e à ordem que impusera à Vila da Folha. Por isso, há cerca de três dias ele havia convocado os dois melhores Shinobis da ANBU ne, entregando-os um pergaminho contendo sua nova missão.

_Missão ranking S:_

_Objetivo Principal: Localizar e assassinar Uchiha Sasuke._

_Objetivos Secundários: Localizar a base Taka e assassinar os integrantes do grupo; _

_Assassinar os membros restantes da organização criminosa Akatsuki;_

_Destruir toda e qualquer prova de que Konoha autorizou tal ataque sob o comando de_

_Shimura Danzou _

...

.

.

.

* * *

E sem qualquer aviso prévio, moveu-se tão rápido na direção de Sasuke, que para uma visão comum seria difícil enxergar.

_Mas aquele Uchiha podia ser qualquer coisa, menos comum._

Sasuke esperou até o último instante, pensando que seu inimigo o encararia de frente, num combate corpo a corpo.

No entanto, esse fora o seu _erro_.

Assim que o shinobi chegara a apenas centímetros de distância, evaporou em pleno ar sem deixar qualquer rastro.

O Uchiha mais novo olhou intrigado para um lado e para o outro, analisando analiticamente cada pedaço de cenário que o cercava.

E em uma fração de segundo, num descuido talvez, fora surpreendido pela ação veloz e discreta de seu algoz, cujos movimentos leves e hábeis foram capazes de driblar até mesmo um dos criminosos mais perigosos do mundo shinobi.

Seu inimigo aproximou-se por trás, colou a lâmina da katana em sua garganta e num corte uno, lacerou a pele separando a cabeça de seu pescoço.

Itachi não movera um músculo sequer para impedir o ataque do ANBU.

Permaneceu inerte, observando a ação inimiga com cautela enquanto ouvia o barulho estrondoso do corpo de seu irmão mais novo tombar no chão.

..

* * *

Itachi sorriu cínico atraindo o olhar do ANBU que trajava uma máscara de felino.

E foi exatamente nesse instante que ele percebera a presença de não somente um Uchiha. Mas sim, dois.

- Uchiha Itachi..?. – Perguntou incrédulo o shinobi que acabara de findar a vida de Sasuke. – Isso é um truque, um genjustu! Você está morto...

O sorriso insolente de Itachi somente aumentou ao ouvir tais palavras. –É definitivamente lamentável que a ANBU aceite shinobis patéticos como você. – Deu um passo à frente em direção ao homem com a máscara de felino. – Não saber a diferença entre a vida e a morte... – Mais um passo. – Ou ... – Outro passo. – Entre a realidade e a ilusão. – Findou num tom calmo mantendo o olhar compenetrante. – Significa, no campo de batalha, a diferença entre sobreviver ou ser morto.

E nesse instante, seu corpo se desfez em dezenas de corvos, dispersando-se por toda a clareira.

O ANBU ficou em alerta. Não esperava encontrar Sasuke junto a Uchiha Itachi. Era para esse estar morto, não é mesmo?

Essa situação era inesperada, por isso medidas drásticas precisavam ser tomadas se quisesse completar sua missão com sucesso. Uma vez que acabara de matar Uchiha Sasuke, agora só lhe restava eliminar Uchiha Itachi.

- Hn.

O ANBU sentiu uma presença atrás de si, virando-se imediatamente para fitar dois orbes chamuscantes a lhe observar de forma predadora.

- O que? – Perguntou-se num misto de surpresa e incredulidade ao notar que Sasuke lhe encarava com um sorriso insolente de canto de boca. – Não acredito! Era o tempo inteiro um justu de substituição? – Olhou para o chão onde o corpo decapitado do Uchiha mais novo deveria estar, entretanto não havia mais nada no local.

- Patético. – A única palavra proferida, antes de se aproximar ágil do homem e quando estava a apenas centímetros de distância, desapareceu, assim como o ANBU lhe fizera minutos atrás. Ataque no qual pensou ter findado a vida de Sasuke.

Aquele ANBU definitivamente era um shinobi treinado e preparado para situações difíceis, mas como atacar um inimigo que não se pode ver? Como lidar com um inimigo com o qual nunca se sabe o que é realidade ou ilusão?

Como atacar um inimigo que já deveria estar morto?

E de repente fora surpreendido pelas luzes eletrizantes do Jutsu de Sasuke que o agrediu cruelmente pelas costas.

- Chidori!

O Uchiha mais novo fitava calmamente o corpo do ANBU ser lançado a metros de distância, atravessando as diversas folhagens e finalmente tombando pesado no chão, onde o Sasuke reapareceu em questão de segundos para saborear o sussurro de dor que o shinobi deixou escapar por entre os lábios abafado pela máscara que trajava na face assim que tocou a superfície árdua do chão.

Sasuke Abaixou lentamente e retirou o pergaminho da missão da bolsa do shinobi e constatou o que já sabia: _Danzou fora o mandante do ataque_.

...

.

.

.

* * *

- Onde está seu parceiro? – Uma voz calma indagou ecoando por trás de onde os dois estavam. Ambos giraram levemente o rosto para contemplar a imagem de Itachi reaparecer imponente e aproximar-se com uma expressão vazia na face. – Eu não gosto de me repetir, ANBU-san. Perguntarei só mais uma vez e se não quiser sentir a dor infligida pelo meu poder, responda. – Onde está seu companheiro de equipe? – Indagou novamente mediante ao silêncio do shinobi agonizante no chão.

Ajeitando com dificuldade a máscara rachada, deixou que a resposta viesse ácida por trás do ranger de dentes. – Eu prefiro morrer a delatar meu companheiro!

Os olhos dos irmãos pousaram aborrecidos naquele shinobi, até que o Uchiha mais velho deu mais um passo em sua direção e disse-lhe num tom tão baixo, que soou extremamente ameaçador. – Que assim seja.

E num piscar de olhos, Itachi capturou o shinobi em seu Tsukyomi, _transportando-o_ para a mesma clareira, que agora estava completamente deserta e escura. Só havia ele e Itachi.

Tão logo se deu conta das modificações que o cenário sofrera, sentiu-se surpreendentemente açoitado pelo efeito de centenas de kunais lacerarem seu corpo enquanto assistia impotente a morte chegar pouco a pouco sob tutela de um justu letal de seu inimigo.

Tudo acontecera muito rápido.

Tentava desesperadamente livrar-se daquele tormento que parecida durar uma eternidade, no entanto o enlace do Uchiha, apesar de invisível, era bastante firme e o prendia feroz contra a superfície de uma árvore.

- Argh! – Tentava conter o grito de desespero, mas fora impossível. A dor era macerante.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo, ANBU-san. – Disse calmamente, enquanto assistia ao sofrimento do homem sem deixar que sequer uma ruga de expressão formasse em sua bela face. – E no meu mundo, as regras sou eu quem faz.

O ANBU perdia uma quantidade incrível de sangue que escorria de diversas partes de sua pele maculada e lhe parecia inacreditável que seu corpo ainda estivesse de pé. Provavelmente não conseguiria, se o Uchiha não estivesse subjugando sob uma força invisível.

- Diga, ANBU-san... – Tornou a se pronunciar. – Você quer que a dor cesse?

Não houve resposta.

- Devo considerar seu silêncio como um 'não'? – Indagou calmo, enquanto uma sobrancelha arqueava sobre seus olhos, aumentando simultaneamente a quantidade de kunais que transpassavam o corpo do homem. De todas as direções, encravando-se em altas profundidades.

- ARGH!

- ANBU-san, o tempo no meu mundo não existe. Podemos permanecer dessa forma até que você sucumba à inconsciência. E isso pode durar horas ou até mesmo dias. – O tom suave e impassível começava a _assustar _o ANBU, que apesar de seu treinamento intensivo lhe garantir total domínio sob suas emoções, aquele Uchiha parecia ter habilidades sobre-humanas.

Nunca vira alguém tão implacável quanto ele.

- Pare... – Disse num sussurro pesaroso.

- Como?

O ANBU levantou os olhos para fitar Itachi e disse-lhe. – Pedi que parasse. – Rendeu-se após sofrer uma tortura do Tsukyomi equivalente a um dia e meio.

Itachi sorriu levemente, um ar triunfante numa faísca em seu olhar. – Então responda a pergunta.

O shinobi deixou que um riso debochado lhe escapasse com dificuldade, como se o que iria dizer fosse a coisa mais evidente do universo. – Não é óbvio? Danzou-sama nos deu ordens muito claras: Matar Uchiha Sasuke, seu grupo e em seguida eliminar **qualquer **vestígio de que estivemos aqui, ou seja...

Não precisou terminar a sentença, Itachi já havia entendido perfeitamente o objetivo dos ANBU's. Eles haviam se separado. Um fora atrás de Sasuke e o outro, bem, o outro fora atrás da 'ameaça' em potencial: _o vilarejo vizinho_.

Eliminar os vestígios que a ANBU havia passado naquele local significa dizer que eles acabariam com todos aqueles que pudessem servir de testemunhas num futuro próximo.

O vilarejo da Fumaça corria evidente perigo.

O local onde Sakura se recuperava corria sérios riscos.

Se um ataque estivesse em curso, Sakura não teria a menor chance uma vez que jazia em sono profundo infligido pelo poder do genjutsu de Itachi.

...

...

* * *

Permaneceu silencioso por alguns momentos, planejando seu percurso de volta até o hospital.

Num piscar de olhos, o cenário à sua volta retornou a sua aparência inicial e o ANBU foi liberado da ilusão sob a qual sofrera durante horas a fio. Ele não morrera, mas a escuridão da inconsciência tomou completamente seus olhos, fazendo-o tombar violentamente contra o chão.

Itachi fitou o homem novamente, seu olhar contemplativo... E sem ao menos virar-se para Sasuke, pôs-se a andar na direção contrária.

_Em direção a ela_.

- Preciso ir. – Foi a única sentença que partiu de seus lábios, num tom monótono.

Entretanto, Sasuke fora tão ágil que o pegou pela manga de seu uniforme, virando seu irmão para que dois pares de ônix se encontrassem. – Nossa conversa não terminou.

Itachi definitivamente não podia se dar ao luxo de perder tempo com Sasuke, por isso tão ágil quanto fora pego tão veloz livrou-se do enlace, afastando-se metros do irmão.

- Não há mais nada a ser dito. – Rebateu num tom calmo e o olhar fixo no do irmão.

Tão logo terminou a sentença, seu corpo fora substituído por dezenas de corvos que se dispersaram no ar. Mas antes de partir, proferiu palavras sábias, cuja absorção talvez não fosse possível, ao menos não no momento de cólera no qual Sasuke se encontrava.

- Irmãozinho tolo, agarrar-se a valores ultrapassados e vazios são a derrota inevitável de qualquer homem. – A voz ecoava entre o bater das asas negras de cada ave profana que estampava o céu. – Para escapar da ignorância, você precisa aprender a enxergar através do que chamam de _realidade_. Realidade é um estado etéreo, mutável e principalmente, manipulável. – O tom de voz sereno ecoava nos ouvidos de Sasuke de forma ácida. – Procure nuances de cor, onde aparentemente só existe preto e branco. Refine seu olhar, meu irmão, e seja capaz de enxergar a realidade por trás da _realidade_.

_Seja livre, Sasuke..._

Essas foram as últimas palavras ditas antes dos corvos evaporarem por completo.

...

..

.

* * *

Itachi pôs-se ágil a caminho do hospital onde Sakura estava internada.

Apesar da expressão serena, a faísca que brilhou em seus olhos em questão de segundos denunciavam sua preocupação com ela. _Será que o ANBU havia realmente atacado a Vilarejo?_

Deixou que suas pernas o levassem depressa por entre a vegetação vasta, olhos vermelhos atentos à movimentação à sua frente.

De repente algo chamou sua atenção_. _

_Cheiro de fumaça?_

Seus sentidos apurados detectaram um aroma tão peculiar aos Uchiha. O queimar do fogo...

E pela intensidade avassaladora que impregnava suas narinas, tratava-se de uma quantidade considerável. _Shimatta! O que está havendo?_

Tão logo se perguntou mentalmente tão logo fora respondido.

_Gritos._

_Diversos._

_Por toda Parte._

A essa altura já não se importava em se manter incógnito, precisava chegar o mais rapidamente possível até ela. Por isso manteve seus movimentos impecáveis e hábeis numa jornada incansável até os portões do vilarejo e assim que os atravessou, reteve-se por um segundo e contemplou a imagem que cruzara seu campo de visão.

Chamas por toda parte.

Consumiam tudo.

_Casas._

_Parque._

_Escola._

_TUDO._

_Ele chegara tarde demais para evitar aquela tragédia._

_Falhou com ela, novamente._

O ANBU havia destruído exatamente todo o local onde um dia existiu uma vila chamada, ironicamente, Fumaça.

**Continua...**

Próximo Capítulo: **Tsukyomi no Chikara**

**

* * *

**

_Olá, gente :)_

_Bom, finalmente postei esse cpt. Então, gostaria de saber o que acharam..._

_Quanto à novas atualizações, bom, isso irá demorar. Estou muito desmotivada, essa é a verdade... Capítulos novos tanto de** Itasakus** quanto de **Sasusakus** já estão prontos mas não faço idéia de quando estarão online... Enfim, falta incentivo (se ao menos os leitores dos favoritos e alerta aparecessem, as coisas seriam diferentes...)_

_Enfim, é isso aí. Espero que tenham curtido e até a próxima (?)  
_

_Hime-chan._**  
**


End file.
